The Magic We Made
by Twilightholic-Tanya
Summary: As kids, Edward and Bella made up a land in which they controled everything, filled with magic and wonders. As life throws them unexpected turns and hard times, they continue to revisit their imaginary world in hopes of turning fantasy into reality and for now into foerever.
1. Chapter 1

_**So I haven't written anything in quite a while. But lately I've been reforming a previous one shot of mine. Promise Me Forever. That was the last story I posted and somehow, I just didn't fall in love with the finish project. So I brought it back into the workshop and rewrote it. You might find some similar scenes, but they're mixed up just a bit. If you haven't read it, no worries. **_

_**The revised version was much longer than the original and I decided to post it a full fledge story. The chapters are very very short, but expect at least two updates every day. **_

_**Anyway on with the story… **_

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

The two children walked along the lake shore, their hands casually brushing against one another, an unconscious desire to always be close. They shuffled the stones and were careful to stay away from the lapping water, like their mothers had warned. The girl picked up a stoned and chucked it as hard as she could, feeling disappointment creep up when it flew only a feet away from her. She picked up another and threw again, grinning when it landed farther. She turned toward her friend to see if he had noticed, but he was digging through the rocks, examining one before tossing it aside and grabbing another.

Finally when he had found what he was looking for picked it up, took a stance, and with a flick of his wrist sent the stone skipping across the lake, leaving ripples in its wake. He smiled triumphantly. He had been practicing for a while and had been dying to show her. Her reaction was less than desirable. She pouted and walked away. Frustrated that he always managed to beat her in anything she did.

She walked toward the dock that over looked the lake and took a seat at the edge, allowing her feet to skim just above the water. He joined her a moment after. He didn't like when she was unhappy.

"What's bugging?" he asked, nudging her shoulder and sending them swaying.

"Nothin'. Bored I guess. Wish we could swim," she sighed. Truthfully she hadn't been feeling too well lately.

"We could pretend to swim?" he suggested jokingly.

"I like pretend, but it's never for real."

She sighed and stared out across the water. She laid back and stared at the sky. The sun was going down and taking most of the clouds with it.

"Look at that one. It looks like a castle," she said with a giggle. He leaned back and tried to see it.

"No, it don't."

"Yes. Look that part is the tower and that's the base and that's the flag," she said, pointing to the fluffy concentration of water.

"Oh, I guess."

"I want to live there. I could be a princess. I could be a princess of a kingdom."

"Don't you usually need a prince to rule?" he asked.

"Well yeah, but you'd be my prince."

"I don't wanna be a prince."

"But…but why not?" she asked, not able to comprehend his absurdity.

"Well, princes are stupid. They don't do anything," he muttered and she furrowed her brows in anger.

"Yes they do! They do awesome things," she said and he raised his brows in curiosity.

"Uh huh, like what?" he asked, sitting up and staring down at her.

"Well, uh, they kill dragons and protect their kingdoms. And they battle wizards and save the princess. And when they finished all that they become a king!" she said, flushing a bright red and sitting up too. She stared down at her feet as they hovered inches above the glittering lake.

"Really?" he asked, contemplating the adventures he would have if he were a prince. He liked the idea of slaying dragons and battling wizards.

"Mmhmm," she said and he smiled.

"Well then what do you do?" he asked.

"I'm a princess. I worry about my people and take care of the land. I have more power when I become a queen." She informed him and he thought this through seriously.

"When do you become a queen?"

"When I marry a prince, of course," she said, stating the fact as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, who you gonna marry?"

"You, silly. You're my prince. It's your job to make me your queen," she said with a smile. Edward looked dumbfounded. He wasn't sure how he just managed to get himself engaged.

"But…I still don't know if I want to be a prince," he said, furrowing his brows. Her eyes sparkled and Edward knew it was a horrible thing. When her eyes got bright it meant she was thinking about something, something he was usually dragged into.

"That's okay. That can be part of the story!"

Now he was confused.

"What story?"

"Our story. About our kingdom," she said, getting up and running into the woods nearby. Edward sighed and followed after her to begin their story.

_**Thoughts?  
I'll post another chapter soon.  
Till then, you know what to do. :)  
-TT**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

Edward's horse galloped across the wood, her able body swiftly maneuvering through the trees with the grace of an antelope. His body jolted with every step, but Edward and his horse were well trained partners and he trusted her completely. She also knew her rider and his reflexes were as good as hers.

Edward could hear the neighing of the palace guards behind them. Their armor clinging and clashing heavily as the horses crashed and skidded into trees. They weren't trained for such a pathway; instead they were use to the open battle fields of war and training.

It wasn't too long before Edward heard only silence. He had lost the guards.

"C'mon then," he called, pulling the reigns and guiding his horse toward the meadow. Her fierce run slowed to a comfortable gallop as they made their way to the clearing. She loved it as much as he did. For him, the meadow provided peace, where he could be a boy and carefree. He didn't have responsibilities or troubles. He didn't have a kingdom on his shoulder. He had a horse.

As for, Dawn, as that was the name of the horse, she simply enjoyed the feed and the cool stream of water. Soon the trees became scarce and the meadow opened up, shining brightly and almost seeming to glisten with the heat of the afternoon.

A few sprites danced around the field, pollinating the flowers and making sure the stream was clear and clean. They giggled when they spotted their prince, bowing, and then fluttering away. Edward nodded at their greeting and watched as they seem to drift away with the wind. Such odd creatures, he thought.

Edward jumped from the horse and fell into the overly grown grass, feeling it puff with air as he landed. Dawn walked her way to her favorite flower and began to munch.

Edward laid back in the grass. He laughed as he imagined his tutor absolutely red faced if he were to catch Edward here. But the thought of the tutor only lived to amuse him temporarily before he remembered why he run away from lessons. Today they had told him he would need to marry. MARRY! He was 17. He could not marry. He was a boy. Marriage was the last thing on his mind. He could not even take care of himself, yet alone another person or a whole kingdom!

He groaned. He envied the peasant boys who had nothing more to worry about that making sure they had enough crops for the rations. They were able to live carefree lives. Marry who they wished and when they wanted.

Edward wondered if he could possibly escape from it all. He imagined living life like the other half. He imagined his only responsibility tending a farm. It wouldn't be easy. He understood people dreamed of living like he currently did, but they were wrong.

Edward's life wasn't easy. His choices were never his own. He had to answer to his father, the court, the whole kingdom. His mistakes not only affected him, but the entire land.

As he imagined his fantasy, he wondered why it could not be reality. He could do it. There would be nothing to it really.

He would simply sneak into the castle, take the coins, and convince Bella—

At her name he stood up at once. Bella! Oh! How could he forget Bella?

Bella was a handmaid.

She had been brought to the castle at a very young age. She was orphaned and because she was near Edward's age, they kept them together. They immediately took to each other and remained best friends as they grew.

When it was time for Edward to take studies, he would not do so without Bella. She was allowed to join him, to keep him clam and to provide his tutor with some relief. They learned better together than apart. When it came for Edward to learn swordsmanship and riding, they had to be separated. Bella was still allowed to attend studies separately. Edward never questioned why Bella was treated better than the other servants. He simply figured that his parents had grown to care for her, as he had.

Though it was true, the King and Queen had an ulterior motive, one that Edward would never have imagined.

But he would soon find out as he raced back to the castle to tell Bella of his impending marriage.

_**So just keep in mind that this is a made up world, so nothing is historically accurate. It's a magical kingdom, full of magical beings and pretend things and what not. The story will switch between the real world and the fantasy land. **_

_**Well tomorrow will bring two more updates. **_

_**-TT**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

Bella waited impatiently outside Edward's integrated physical science class. She had never had a problem with Tanya before, but she was seriously getting on her nerves of late. She could see Tanya twirling her hair and laughing at something witty and clever Edward had surely said from where she rested on the opposite side of the hall.

They began to walk to the door and Bella straightened up. Tanya was still laughing as she came out of the room, trying to plaster her body to Edward's side. Edward finally took his eyes off the blonde hussy and met Bella. He smiled her smile. The smile that lifted his right side of his mouth just a bit higher and showed off her beautifully white teeth. Bella grinned in return and Tanya looked away.

Ha! Take that hussy, Bella thought smugly as Edward came to her side.

"Hello Bella," Tanya said. The words and tone were pleasant, but in the language only girls understood, Bella knew Tanya was unhappy with her presence.

"Hey Tanya," Bella greeted, in a tone that was courteous enough, but also showed her unhappiness.

"I thought you left early?" Edward asked, nudging her shoulder and completely forgetting about the attractive blonde still standing next to him.

"I did. The appointment was short so I came back. You know I would never leave you alone in Honors English," she said. He chuckled. Thoroughly happy she was here.

"Well, um we better get going Edward," Tanya said, hating the way he cuddled next to Bella. The way they just seemed to mingle around each other. Edward was far too good to be hanging around the bottom of the high school social chain. If she had it her way, Bella wouldn't even know who Edward was by the end of the year.

She smiled smugly as Bella glanced at her with confused eyes.

"Edward was going to walk me to my algebra class," she stated, offering a friendly smile but one Bella knew was meant to be taunting.

Tanya liked Edward. She liked him a lot and for this reason she hated Bella. This plain girl had somehow managed to attract Edward like a moth to the flame. Tanya knew there was nothing romantic about their relationship, but still it bothered her. There was a rare closeness to them, one that Tanya had never encountered before. She knew if she stood any chance with Edward, Bella would have to be eliminated from the equation.

"Actually we only have like 3 minutes and Bella and I wouldn't make it back on time. So we're just gonna head to English. Tomorrow we'll walk you to algebra," he stated and pulled Bella along. Tanya silently fumed. Bella was not part of the invitation.

Bella flipped her hair as to say nice try and Tanya felt as though heat was coming from her ears. Bella and Edward. Always Edward and Bella. She hated the way he referred to her as an extension of himself.

She stared down the hall way at the two freshman friends, giggling together in their silent world.

Maybe Tanya had underestimated the work behind eliminating Bella. As she watched them disappear behind a corner, Tanya realized that in a way they weren't _just_ friends. There was something almost other worldly about their bond. Something Tanya would probably never figure out.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

Edward rushed down the corridors trying to find Bella. If he found her before he was spotted he could convince her to grab her stuff and run away with him. He just couldn't run away without Bella because… because he'd rather be in an unwanted marriage and still have her then be alone without her.

If only he could marry Bella, he thought jokingly.

But the more he thought about it, the more the idea of marrying Bella appealed to him. If he had to marry anyone, why not his best friend. He'd much rather have her for a bride than an airhead princess from a neighboring kingdom. He had never seen Bella that way but at least marriage with her would be easy, simple.

With his mind in the clouds he didn't see his best friend also in frantic search for him. The two bodies collided sending them back and onto the ground. They looked up and their eyes found each other. Bella crawled toward him hurriedly and reached him just as he reached his knees. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried herself in his scent. He smelled like summer and heat. He had been riding!

Bella sighed in relief. She had been worried sick when the guard had informed the majesties of their missing son. King Carlisle had mounted his horse and was too search the forests while Bella was sent to scour the castle.

She held him tightly, embracing the scent that wafted around her and the muscles that wrapped themselves around her. She could hear the steady drum of his heart under his chest. She was overjoyed. She felt like crying. Her mind had come up with the worst possibilities. Thieves, orges, dragons. Anything could have happened. The forest was dangerous after sunset.

"Oh Edward, you had me worried sick. You're supposed to be home before sunset," she scolded, keeping her arms around him just to make sure he was truly here. He laughed and buried his nose into her hair that always seemed to smell of vanilla or cinnamon.

"I was home. I was off searching for you, love."

She pulled away to stare at him.

"I was with your parents. They had something to tell me, but the guard interrupted our meeting," she informed him and he groaned. Of course she would have been exactly where he hadn't wanted to look.

"What's wrong?" she asked, placing a hand on his head to check for fever. Was he ill?

"If I asked you to do something for me, would you?" he asked, his eyes desperately searching for the answer within hers. She didn't need to think twice. She would do anything he asked of her. Not only because he was her prince, but because he was her very best friend.

"Of course," Bella answered, tilting her head in curiosity.

"Bella, we need to run…we need to run away. Now. Pack your bag quickly. Take only what you need," Edward said, rising from the ground and lifting her with him. Bella stared at him confused.

"Wait, why? What's wrong, Edward?" she asked, placing her hand on his cheek and staring into his eyes. They were such a vibrant green and she could see the storm brewing behind them. He was scared.

"Please, Bella. Please. Leave with me," he begged, placing his hand atop of hers and leaning into her touch.

"Edward, whatever has gotten into you? You're the prince, you just can't up and leave," she said, shocked by his request. She wanted nothing more than to run for her things and run with him. She had only ever fantasized about leaving with him, making a home with him by her side, but she was the sane one in their duo. He needed to think clearly before rushing into such a rash and careless decision.

"Bella, you don't understand. I have to leave," he pleaded.

"I'm sure whatever it is you can figure it out. You are a prince. You have responsibilities," she reminded him.

She didn't understand.

"I've never wanted to be a prince. Bella, it's not as amazing as you believe it is. I don't have as much control as you think I do. I can't even control who I marry!"

"Don't be—what?" she asked stunned. She felt a cold chill run down her spine as she wondered what would have Edward dying to runaway. Marriage? Why would he bring that up?

"Tomorrow is my courting date," he said, his shoulders sinking as though he could actually feel the weight of the kingdom on them. Bella's hands dropped from his face and chest. She felt the shock slipping throughout her body.

"What?" she whispered breathlessly, feeling as though the wind had been knocked out of her very gut.

Bella's heart pounded. A Courting Date was when neighboring princesses were brought upon the prince. The prince invited each one to a dance and at the end of the night announced who he would marry.

Marry. Edward would have a wife.

The thought tore Bella's heart in half. She could literally feel it ripping at the seams.

"No! NO! You can't!" she shouted, her voice echoing in the open corridor. Edward took a step back, surprised at her reaction.

When Bella was a girl she was sure she would be a princess. She was sure of this because she imagined Edward marrying her. This was the fantasy of a small girl, but as she grew older the fantasy became a hope, a wish, a desire, but not because she wanted to be a princess, but because she had fallen in love with Edward.

She grabbed the ripped part of her apron and tugged it hard. She could run away with Edward. She would have to leave everything she knew in the castle, but she would be with Edward. She could make him fall in love with her. She could have a life that wasn't possible if she stayed here. It was forming such a lovely picture; Bella's reasonable side was overcome and soon lost.

Why shouldn't she run away? If he didn't care about being a prince why should she?

"Let's run. Let's go, right now, today. We could run. We could make a home for ourselves. It won't be like the castle, but it will be freedom, for both of us," he said, grasping her face and forcing her to look at him.

"Yes," she said. A smile so bright overcame his features she couldn't help but smile as well.

He brought her face near his and planted a kiss on her lips. It didn't last long, it was simply a peck and he seemed like he had no clue he had done it, but for Bella it was just one more promise of their life together.

"Pack. Only what you need. Meet me at midnight, behind the stables."

She nodded and he was off, walking down the corridor to plan their life.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

"She's completely obsessed," Bella said, taking her seat at the lunch table. Edward poked his head out of his brown paper lunch bag, focusing his bright green eyes on her. She blushed and opened her own bag. The same bag she had owned since eighth grade year. Here she was, a junior in high school, and she was still eating out of her Scooby decorated lunch bag.

"Who? Tanya?" Edward asked, pulling out his sandwich and unwrapping it. Bella rolled her eyes. of course he wouldn't notice.

"Yes, Tanya. In about ten seconds she's going to come and ask you to homecoming," Bella said, opening her yogurt and taking a bite.

"Don't be ridiculous," Edward said around a mouthful of his peanut butter and jelly.

"Six, five, four, three, two…" her countdown was cut short when Tanya appeared in front of them. She adjusted her cheerleading top and smiled down at them.

"Hey Edward," she greeted with a bright smile. Edward nodded and Bella tried not to let the fact that Tanya completely ignored her, bother her.

Tanya twirled a strawberry curled and bit her lip, shyly. Bella wanted to puke.

"Was there a reason you came over?" Bella asked, raising her brows in question. Tanya sent a dirty glare her way before brightening and giggling.

"Yeah, actually, Edward I wanted to talk to you," Tanya said, switching the weight of her foot in a nervous gesture.

"Um, okay?" he said and gave her his full attention.

"Well, I uh, I noticed you hadn't asked anyone to the dance and I was just wondering, well I just thought that going alone—"

"I'm not going alone," he said suddenly, cutting off Tanya and startling Bella. He… he was going? With someone?

The news made Bella's knees wobble. A sudden acid was placed at the back of her throat and she felt sick.

"Oh… I didn't.. who?" Tanya asked, because there was no way something like that had gone on without her notice.

"Bella," he said, as though the answer were obvious. Bella's heart suddenly stopped. Which couldn't be safe, saying as she had just sent it into overdrive.

"Oh…" Tanya said, stunned and confused. She wasn't used to rejection. She wasn't used to being passed over. She nodded and walked away.

"We're going to homecoming?" Bella asked, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Well, now we have to," he said, shooting her a blinding grin.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

Bella placed the necklace around her neck; it was the only thing of worth of any value. She traced the light chain down her throat to her small pendent. Her mother had given it to her as a child. Bella wished she could remember her mother.

With a sigh she turned back to make sure she had everything. She owned few dresses and not much else. She grabbed her bag and the candle off the wall and walked out the room, careful to avoid the bunks filled with sleeping people. She made it out and rushed quickly down the hall. She had to make it to the stables.

Her candle suddenly went out with a very strange burst of air, a burst of air that extinguished all the lights in the hall. Bella dropped the stick in fright, wincing at the loud clatter it made in the silence of the sleeping castle. She couldn't see where she was going. She felt her way along and felt the rough brick underneath her fingertips.

What had made the firelight go out? She tried to look around her but she was succumbed in darkness. She couldn't see her own hand in front of her face. Suddenly a light golden glow came walking toward her. Bella backed away in shock at the new and strange thing coming toward her.

"And I thought I was supposed to be dramatic?" a light airy voice commented, strolling closer to Bella. The light golden glow was literally coming from the source of the voice, which happened to be the court Fay, Alice. She was illuminating the hall way and the darkness seemed to scatter away from her.

She giggled as she stepped lightly in front of Bella.

"Oh. It's oh so romantic I can hardly stand it," she chimed with delight her face lighting in joy. Bella could only stare at her in shock. She had never encountered Alice in person before. She had only seen her a few other times, at the balls Bella had to serve at.

Fay's were coveted all along the kingdoms. The magical beings with the most humanity. They were too smart to be slaved and so the only way to own a Fay was to hire one.

Fay's offered their powers for a price and the price was very high. Usually only royal families could afford to keep a Fay. They were kept for their healing powers, proving to be far better than any physician.

Alice was one of the most envied Fay's in the land.

And Bella was standing right in front of her, unable to find her voice.

"Well come on deary, I don't mean to ruin your fun, but I'm afraid your escape won't be possible," Alice said, grabbing on to Bella's wrist. Bella wanted to pull away. She wanted to pull her wrist free and run to find Edward. If they hurried they could leave before the palace guards chased after them, but if Alice had been sent for Bella…

Surely someone had been sent for Edward. Her heart sank.

Why hadn't she been quicker?

"The majesties have requested your presence. It seemed they have much to tell you," Alice told, sending Bella's heart pounding. Oh, no. They were going to kill her.

They were. Why wouldn't they?

Bella tried to calm her irrational mind. They wouldn't kill her. They loved her. They had practically raised her.

Alice led her dawn the hall and toward the servant stair case. It was a silent walk and all the while Bella's heart was raging with all sorts of thoughts. Was Edward waiting for her? Would he leave without her? Would he come searching for her? What did the majesties want to talk about?

Lost in her thoughts and worries, she did not realize when she had finally come to the King's quarters. It was where he conducted his business. Alice smiled, knocked, and began to walk away.

"W-wait! Aren't you staying?" she asked with a trembling voice.

"Oh, no. It's not I they want. I'll see your bright and early tomorrow," Alice said and walked away, her steps seeming too airy.

The door opened and Bella was greeted with one of the kings most trusted guards.

"Hello Bella," he greeted with a smile.

She curtsied and scurried inside.

Carlisle turned around with a grim expression on his face. Whatever he had to say, couldn't be good.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

Bella didn't quite know how to take the news. Her mother was in tears and the doctor stared at her with a grim expression. Like he was trying to show sympathy. Like he cared. Bella knew he didn't. He probably told thousand of people this news. He probably told children. Mothers. Sisters.

He didn't care.

She nodded. She didn't know what to feel. She didn't know if she should burst into tears like her mother, or stay strong like her father. She looked over at her parents. They were the ones truly suffering. Her father looked over at her.

"I'll give you a moment," the doctor said, standing slowly and leaving the room. Bella didn't need a moment. She understood. At least she tried to.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry baby," her mother sobbed, burying her face into her hands. Bella's father wrapped her mother in her arms and tried to comfort her.

Bella knew she shouldn't feel this calm. She knew somehow this wasn't right. She should feel something, but she didn't. Maybe she was tired. Maybe she was just too tired to try and muster up the emotions that buried themselves deep within her.

How would Edward handle this?

And with that thought her heart stopped. Edward.

Edward.

Oh.

The tears slid down her face then. She couldn't leave him. She couldn't leave her very best friend.

"I was supposed to be done!" she finally whispered, feeling the words rough with the sobs she held back. This wasn't right. This wasn't how it went. She had suffered enough. She had lost her hair, bruised her body, felt the exhaustion that weighed in her bones, lost so much weight, missed her entire kindergarten year, and for what? So it could return.

So it could return and finish her off because this time around she couldn't fight it. There was nothing to be done.

And this time around she would leave Edward behind. She would leave him alone and that thought was too much too bare. She could handle this. She could handle all of this.

What she couldn't handle was the people she was hurting. Her parents. Her Edward.

They would suffer when she was gone.

"It isn't fair!" she screamed.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Her voice vibrated through her throat and she screamed again. She was supposed to be done.

She felt heavy arms wrap around her, but she didn't want them. She didn't want their comfort. Their pity. She screamed until her throat was raw and she cried. She cried until her body had no choice but to slump into the two pairs of arms that awaited her.

It wasn't fair.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Edward paced back and forth through the stables. Dawn whimpered beside him and he placed a gentle hand on her nose to calm her. He was anxious as well. Bella was supposed to be here by now.

Had they stopped her? Had she gotten caught, been hurt, changed her mind?

A number of possibilities ran through his mind as he considered the scenarios that would delay her.

A twig broke and Edward's head snapped up to the entrance of the stables. Bella stepped into the light, her head down and her hair forming a curtain around her face.

"Thank goodness. We need to leave. Immediately," he said, placing his bag on top of Dawn. He walked toward Bella, reaching for her bag, but stopped when he realized she didn't have one.

She looked up then and in her eyes, he could read the apology. He felt his heart sink.

"No," he whispered.

"I'm sorry," she breathed back, but he couldn't hear it. He stepped away from her.

"No. no no no no! No! why?" he begged, suddenly feeling as though his world was falling around him. He had a plan. But he should have known. The life of a prince was not something he could throw away.

"Edward, please, look at me?" she pleaded, walking toward her friend. He stood by the stable door, refusing to meet her eye.

She neared him and took his face in her hands.

"I just, I wanted to be able to control something. Bella, this life isn't for me. I wasn't meant to rule a kingdom," he whispered, spilling his deepest fear, showing her how afraid he was.

It broke her heart. She wanted so badly to leave with him, to go. She knew better than anyone what he was going through. She had never understood why he hated being a royal. He got everything he wanted, he was dressed in the finest cloth, he ate the finest food, learned from the brightest teachers, and he was treated like a god. She had always wanted what he had. Always dreamed of being as important as he was.

But with all that power, he paid a price. His freedom. His choices were not his own. they were influenced by the court, his parents, his entire land. She knew, because her freedom had just been ripped from her own hands and she had to be responsible. She had to tell him no, even though it broke her heart.

"I know. I know, but you have responsibilities, Edward. Your people, they need you. They need their prince. And I need to stay here," she said. He rolled his bright eyes.

"Why in the world do you need to stay here?" he asked. She swallowed. She wanted to tell him the truth, all of it, but she couldn't.

"I'm a Fay, Edward," she stated. He stepped away from her. She couldn't be telling the truth. Bella wasn't a Fay. She was a handmaid. A handmaid he cared a great deal a part, but she was the help. Fay…Fay were almost as important as royals.

"That's not… how?"

"My parents didn't believe they could conceive a child. They had given up hope, but they sought the help of a very wise, very sacred healing Fay. She helped my mother and…" she trailed off. Let him come to a false conclusion.

"But you… never… I…you lied to me," he stuttered not able to piece the puzzle. He couldn't comprehend how his very best friend had been lying to him for their entire lives.

"I just found out. I'm to go into training tomorrow," she whispered and he couldn't stand to be near her.

"Why now? Why did you find out now," he asked, feeling as though she were keeping something from him. She bit her lip. She couldn't tell him. She wasn't allowed.

"I…have to go," she breathed, taking a step back and walking quickly out the stables.

Edward leaned against one of the stalls doors, unable to follow after her.

Dawn whinnied behind him.

"No adventure tonight, girl," he said, walking behind and removing his satchel. He sighed and leaned against his horse. She snorted, sensing his unease and wondering why Bella had left without indulging her in a sugar cube.

Edward patted her head and walked out, his head hung down; knowing he would be marrying soon and there would be nothing he could do to stop it.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER NINE**_

"Oh please, he won't," Alice said, ripping a piece of her breadstick and sticking it in the sauce. Bella stared at her with hopeful eyes.

"She's been hinting at it all week."

"What's it going to take for her to realize that no matter what she does, her army of evil skanks will never sink their claws into that boy," Alice said, rolling her golden hazel eyes. Bella smirked. She liked Alice. When all the other girls had turned up their nose at Bella, because Tanya had said so, Alice waltzed right into her life.

Alice had not been afraid to be her friend, telling anyone off who dared to mock Bella. Bella had learned to trust her so quickly and so fast, she was almost sad. Alice was just another person she would have to say goodbye to.

"I don't know. It's senior prom. Why wouldn't he want to go with her?" she asked, peeling a pepperoni off her pizza and tossing it in the plate.

"Because he's gonna take you," she stated.

"You sound so sure. He doesn't have to take me. I mean we're just friends," she stated, looking down at her hands. Alice snorted.

"Oh please. You love that boy. Don't try to deny it."

Bella opened her mouth to protest and Alice raised a knowing brow. Alice could read her like an open book. Next to Edward, Bella didn't know another person who knew her so well.

"Do you really think he'll ask me?" she asked. Alice giggled, delighted to indulge in teenage gossip.

"Oh well, here I thought they didn't let animals into restaurants," a snobby voice said. Alice and Bella started. Bella felt her stomach churn. She hated that voice.

"Victoria, so nice to see you," Alice said with false cheeriness. Victoria was one of Tanya's groupies. For some reason Bella did not know, Victoria had made it her life goal to torture Bella's senior year.

The red headed teen sneered and glared at Bella.

"Was there something we could help you with? Like perhaps finding your class, we don't appreciate trailer trash," Alice said, smiling sweetly. Victoria looked stunned. She was always butting heads with Alice.

"As if. I just wanted to know if Bella was going to prom. Since Edward's going with Tanya, I'll wonder who you'll find to take pity on you," Victoria said, smiling like the cat that snared the canary.

Bella gritted her teeth.

"Looks like someone is hitting the booze early, because we have no idea what you're talking about," Alice said, while Bella stared at her napkin, letting Victoria's words sink into her head. Edward wouldn't ask Tanya.

Sure she was considering it as a possibility but she didn't actually think it would come true. She hadn't actually prepared herself for that.

"And here I thought you and Edward were friends. But I guess he just couldn't find the time to tell you," Victoria said, as though she cared. Something within Bella snapped.

"You know what Vicky," Bella sneered, standing from the table and staring down at the redheaded demon, "I think it's really pathetic how your entire life revolves around me and my social life. Maybe if you stopped being such a bitch you would make friends and be able to care about something more than me and my friends!"

Bella stormed away from the table, hearing Alice cheering behind her. Normally this would have amused her, but today she just wanted to go home and wallow in her pity.

As she exited the small pizza place she rammed into the very person she wanted to wallow about. Edward grasped her arms and smiled.

"Hey, why the hurry, I thought we were having lunch," Edward asked, his clear green eyes searching hers. She offered a small smile, because Edward always made her happy, until she remembered why she was storming out. She took a step back, away from his grasp.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, feeling the hurt bubble within her chest. His brows furrowed in confusion.

"Tell you what?"

"Are you taking Tanya to prom?" she asked and his eyes widened.

"What? Who told you that?" he asked and she began to feel just a twinge of relief. Perhaps it wasn't true.

"Vic—it doesn't matter. Are you?" she asked, looking down afraid of the answer.

"No. Of course not. The only person I actually want to take to prom is you," he said so softly and so sweetly Bella couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks.

"Really?" she asked. Edward nodded. Bella should have known Victoria was lying, trying to upset her.

She wrapped her arms around Edward and hugged him. He was surprised at her sudden affection, but quickly wrapped his own arms around her waist, holding her tightly. The words he so wanted to tell her fighting to spill from his lips, but he held back.

"I'll go to prom with you," she said and he laughed into her hair.

Of course she would. They did everything together.

And at prom, he would tell her that he would always want to be together.

_**So my updates have been sporadic lately, but so has life. I'm sorry. I'll try to keep them normal from now on.  
:)**_

_**-T-Tanya**_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

Bella sat in the plush cushioned seat in Alice's quarters. She was told to wait for Alice. Today Bella wore a dress much different that her usual outfit. The material was soft and silky and hugged her skin in delicious comfort. It was also decorated with embroidery and beads and soft designs that made Bella trace them in wonder. It was also bright sky blue, which had always been a forbidden color for Bella.

Bella had to wear grays and browns and the dresses were always loose because they had been hand me downs. When she asked the King about it yesterday, he told her it was a precautionary measure. She had to be treated the same at some level or else people would get suspicious.

Bella's conversation with the king yesterday quite literally turned her life upside down.

The doors opened and fluttered in the court Fay.

Alice was small. She was a whole head shorter than Bella. Her body moved quickly throughout the room, as though her feet barely touched the floor. She smiled when she spotted Bella and walked her way toward her. She sat on the seat across from her.

"Hello, Bella," Alice greeted. Alice's voice was light and airy as though it took a fresh breath to say each word. Bella smiled in greeting. She had only seen Alice a few times, and they were fleeting glances. She had never truly gotten a chance to get a good look at her and last night she had been too busy worrying about her future fate than the Fay's appearance.

Alice's face seemed to glow, quite literally. Her eyes shined as though she kept diamonds in them and her hair was shiny and curled around her face. If Bella stared hard enough she could almost see Alice's translucent wings, sparking in the bright sunshine. Only the most powerful Fay's had wings. Alice was very coveted among the royal families. She had traveled from kingdom to kingdom. She was never permanent, but she had been in Tiemp longer than any other kingdom.

Bella did know quite a bit about fairies. King Carlisle had always insisted she study with Edward. She had always assumed it was to keep Edward focused in his studies, she never predicted that there was a hidden motive.

When the subject of Fay's had come about, Bella took interest. She wanted to know everything about them.

The story she had told Edward was true. Her mother, according to the King, had sought the help of a healing Fay. A very powerful one. Her name was Rose. She was Alice's older sister. Rose had helped her mother conceive a child.

What Bella had left out was the fact that Rose became Bella's nurse. She fell in love with the baby she had helped create and when the baby's life was threatened, Rose scarified her powers to save her. That was what had given Bella powers. Rose had given Bella her power to save her.

And because Bella's powers were a gift, not a birthright, she would never grow wings like Alice.

She also asked the King why she hadn't had any signs of her powers. He had explained quietly that the tea she drank every morning was made by Alice to help hide her powers, until they could be trained. Today she had not taken her tea, and would not be taking it anymore.

"Hello, Alice," Bella greeted, smiling slightly. The fairy didn't say a word, simply poured herself a cup of tea from the pot on the table and sipped quietly.

"Alice?" Bella asked timidly after the silence had grown uncomfortable.

"Yes?" she answered.

"What will we be doing today?"

Alice placed down her tea and looked as though Bella had asked the most wonderful question in all the land.

"Nothing," she answered just as happily. What a strange person this Alice was.

"Why not?" Bella questioned, feeling very confused.

"Well, the tea takes several days to wear off the body. Once it does, we can begin training, but until then there is nothing we could do," Alice responded.

Bella felt disappointed. She had hoped her training would take her mind off the preparations of the ball tonight.

"When the tea wears and your power beings to show, we can finally see what type of Fay you'll be. Most like a healing Fay like Rose, but magic can be very unpredictable," added Alice.

"You mean to say, there are different types of magic?" Bella had never read about this in her studies.

"Oh yes. There's healing magic, defensive magic, natural magic, and the least common dark magic," Alice said, listing them off with ease.

"What's the difference?"

"Well, healing magic is what allows court Fay's to heal. They can heal cuts and broken bones easily and make the best potions for all types of ailments. They are also the only fairy that can sacrifice their magic. Natural magic can only be obtained by birth. The Fay's who are born with natural magic turn into sprites and control the weather and seasonal changes. Defensive magic is very rare. It can come in very handy in battle and the spells can be deadly. It takes a strong Fay to control that kind of magic."

It did not skip Bella's notice on how Alice conveniently skipped over Dark Magic.

"What about Dark magic? What if I get that?" Bella asked, staring down at her hands with worry.

"Oh no, Bella. Never. Dark magic is only good magic gone wrong. It takes a very dark heart to obtain such power."

Bella's heart lifted just a little. She did not have a dark heart.

"Alice, could you not just create a potion to help my powers appear?" Bella asked. Alice immediately shook her head.

"No. The magic must appear on its own. Plus we wouldn't be able to do anything with your head in the clouds," Alice said, taking another sip of her tea.

Bella's temple furrowed in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come off it. It's Prince Edward's Courting Date. I know as well as you do that your mind is not here."

Bella huffed in indignation. Her hands shook in anger.

"You don't know what you speak off," Bella warned, looking away and feeling her face heat.

"It's plain as day you love that boy," Alice sighed heavily and continued speaking, "Love. What a foolish thing to be trapped in."

"Have you never loved anyone?" Bella asked, feeling irked at Alice's cheery judgment. She sighed again.

"Oh no, I have. I believe it is just in a Fay's nature to love and love hard. But it can be so very dangerous. I've learned the hard way what happens when you love. Rose loved you and gave her life to save you. Vlasta, the sorceress, gave her own soul for the love of a man, falling into the dark magic. You'd be better to never love at all," Alice said, with a wave of her hand. But Bella could see the hurt spark behind Alice's diamond eyes when she spoke of love. Whoever she had loved before is no longer apart of her life.

"Do you ever get over it?" She whispered her voice barely audible.

"Truthfully I do not think so. I believe with time it gets easier, but you never completely forget it. Perhaps it's different for everyone," Alice said.

Bella's heart sank.

"I can't stand the thought of watching him marry another, fall in love with her, have children. I can't stand the thought of not being his source of comfort anymore. How do I befriend his wife, all the while wishing I was her? It's torturous." Bella felt the tear slide down her cheek.

"Bella, all princesses are eligible," Alice reminded her. Bella's heart pounded at her implication.

"I'm supposed to be in hiding," she reminded her.

"True. But if you married Edward, Fuego and Tiemp join as one."

"What if he changes his mind? What if he finds someone more suitable at the dance? What if he feels obligated? What—"

"Bella! I cannot tell you of the future. I cannot decide for Edward. But if you have the opportunity to make yourself happy and let your fears get in the way, then you have no one to blame for your miseries but yourself," Alice said, losing her cheery tone and staring at Bella with eyes of steal.

The only sound in the room was the pounding of Bella's heart.

_**Okay so I know this chapter is a bit confusing. Everything will be explained, but for now I shall help. **_

_**Tiemp is the kingdom they live in. um, in Spanish Tiempo is time so that where that comes from.  
Fuego in Spanish is fire and is a neighboring kingdom.  
Vlasta is basically Victoria, but I changed the name to make it more…idk evil. Anyway she'll come to play later in the story. Hoped that helped. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN**_

"Have you seen Edward?" Bella asked as she leaned close to her best friend. Alice looked around at the table, noticing that he wasn't there.

"No. I'm sure he's around," Alice said and patted her bare arm. Bella bit her lip. Edward had left fifteen minutes ago. He should have been back. She was about to get up and look for him when suddenly her vision was gone as a warm pair of hands cupped her eyes. She smiled brightly. She grasped his hands and pulled them down. He smiled down at her, looking as handsome as ever.

"Where were you?" she asked as he took his seat on the other side of her. He shrugged noncommittally.

"Around," he said his bright green eyes shifting away from hers. She narrowed her eyes as she took in his expression. He was hiding something from her.

"What's going—" she began, but was cut off as the room silenced and the band stopped. The principal made his way toward the stage, his shoes clicking the entire way.

He began to discuss the importance of high school and the memories they would carry for the rest of their lives. He went on with his speech for a good three minutes and then announced it was time to name the king and queen. Bella rolled her eyes as Victoria and Tanya giggled in glee. They had been casting nasty looks at their table the entire night. Tanya still upset that she had to settle with Garret as her date instead of Edward.

She knew Tanya would win prom queen. She had made a huge fiasco about it for the past two weeks. What she didn't know was why Tanya was suddenly looking at Edward like a trophy once more. She had avoided Edward since he had denied her invitation to the prom.

She was suddenly drawn out of her reminiscing when she heard a familiar name called as the nominees for king. She looked at Edward.

"I didn't know you were nominated," she whispered.

"Well I didn't make a big deal out of it. It's not something a guy actually dreams of winning, except maybe James," Edward cracked a joke at one of the most airheaded jocks at their school. He was clearly standing on edge of his seat, hoping to be called for the winner.

"And now, to announce your prom king," Mr. Green stopped for affect. The drum rolled softly and he opened a white envelope.

"Edward Cullen," He called and the room burst into applause. She smiled and clapped softly. She glanced at Tanya who was holding Victoria's hand. She suddenly understood. Tanya may not have been able to go with Edward to prom, but she would be able to be his queen for this night. The thought twisted Bella's stomach.

She laughed slightly at James' slacked jaw and how Victoria tried to comfort him. She wanted to show Edward and have them crack jokes together, but he was on stage now. Their English teacher handing him a sash and placing his atop of his head. She hugged him and whispered congratulatory words in his ear.

Mr. Green took the mic once more. He read the list of nominees for the queen. Bella rolled her eyes as Tanya was called, followed by Victoria, another girl Bella did not recognize and then Bella herself. Her eyes widened and found Edward. He was staring at her with a smug smile. He sent her a wink and she shook her head. What had he done?

She could already hear Tanya and Victoria gossiping in outrage and they were two tables away.

The drum roll started and the principal ripped open the white envelope. He smiled softly as he read the name.

"Isabella Swan!"

Suddenly the darkness was broken as a bright stream of light was placed on her. Her eyes widened in surprised. She couldn't swallow. She hadn't ever dreamed of this. Of something so amazingly tacky and silly, and yet beautiful because he had done it for her.

His eyes met her for the briefest of moments and she laughed. Then the applause came. She looked around at her classmates expecting to see shock, but she didn't. At least not from most of them. They smiled for her, they cheered for her. She caught the face of Victoria who looked as though someone had slapped her and it made Bella even giddier.

"Go," her friends whispered from around her and Bella realized she hadn't moved to get up. She stood from the table and began to walk toward him. Her feet couldn't take her fast enough.

He offered her his hand as she climbed the steps of the stage. She took it and held it proudly.

"Our King and Queen," the principal announced and she watched the faces of her classmates light up. The applause roared in her ears and she felt the sting of tears. She couldn't believe him. She laughed softly as he placed her crown on her head. The fake jewels glittering in the spot light that surrounded them.

"Sure beats the twigs and flowers we put in our hair," he joked, adjusting the crown. She couldn't speak. She only smiled.

The room darkened again as Mr. Green called for the honorary dance. Edward took her hand and led her to cleared dance floor.

"Why'd you do this?" she asked, placing her head on his chest and letting him guide her.

"Because I promised you I would make you my queen, remember?" he said and she laughed.

"I didn't mean prom queen," she teased, but truly she was touched he would go through so much trouble.

"Hey, I don't see myself becoming the king of England anytime soon, so this will have to do," he joked and she felt her eyes fill with tears.

"This is really amazing," she whispered as he kissed her head.

She had never really wanted to be prom queen. She believed it belonged to the snobby girls who didn't really deserve it. But now that she was, and everyone stood around staring at them and clapping she felt almost magical.

Though it wasn't real and would only last a night, she did feel like a queen.

"I still don't know how you got people to vote for me," she whispered. She was quiet and reclusive and Edward and Alice were truly her only friends.

"Don't feel bad. I didn't goad everyone. You're just a likeable person. You're sweet and charming. You help people when they need it. You may think you're invisible Isabella Swan, but people take notice," he said and she blushed at his kind words.

"Let's go outside," he said as the dance floor began to fill with other couples. She nodded and he led her toward the exit and they walked out toward the hotel garden.

The air was brisk and warm for a spring night.

He led her down one of the paths. The gardens held fountains that spurted different colored water and the flowers and trees were decorated with white sparkling lights.

"I still can't believe you did this," she said grasping his hand tightly as they walked, the aroma of roses floating around them.

"Well you only get one prom. I wanted to make it special," he said and she laughed.

"That's really sweet of you," she said again, looking up into his handsome face.

She didn't realize the nervous smile he shot her or the way his eyes avoided hers. She didn't notice his beating heart working twice as hard. She didn't notice he was trying to tell her something important.

"Bella," he started and she hummed in answer feeling tired. Why was she so tired? She spotted a bench not too far from them.

"Can we sit, I want to sit," she sighed. He nodded and brought them to the nicely decorated bench. He sat and turned his body to face her. Grasping her hands.

"You know I did do this for a reason," he admitted and she smiled. She blinked, suddenly wondering why his face was beginning to blur.

"Of course," she sighed dreamily, her heart pounding at the sudden weakness that was taking over her body. She pushed it back. She refused to feel the exhaustion. She didn't want to. This was her night and her best friend had something to say, but his voice sounded so far away.

"I kind of wanted to tell you something," he said and stopped. He took a deep breath to gather courage.

"Mmm," was her response. That wasn't what she wanted to say, but what she had the energy to say. Her vision was not only blurring but blackening. She swayed in the seat.

"Bella, I—" but his words were caught off when Bella's body suddenly fell forward. He caught her and felt her body go limp.

"Bella! Bella!" he yelled, trying to shake her awake. She wasn't responding. He desperately called for help, hoping someone heard.

Something was terribly wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

_**CHAPTER TWELVE**_

Edward had to admit. He was hiding. He could immediately spot every princess in the room. There were seven. Seven. Out of those he recognized two from past encounters. Even though he didn't truly know them.

Their dresses with large and floated around them as they walked. Their best jewels adorned their necks and ears. Tiaras all placed carefully upon their heads and they kept a safe distance away from one another. Edward sighed and leaned against a pillar. The music was loud and the guests chatted happily, drinking and eating, all waiting for Edward to pick his first dance of the night.

"What a fine place to spend the night of your Courting Date," his mother laughed as she came into vision. She wore one of her more elegant dresses, her crown of gold and red rubies decorated her amber brown hair. Edward scowled.

"I don't know half of them," he pouted. Esme sighed. She knew this was not her son's wish. It was not her wish for him either. But it was time when responsibilities overruled desires. T'was the life of a noble.

"Give them a chance. They all came here for you and I raised a gentleman. You do not keep ladies waiting," she said and pushed his shoulders around. He slumped down and took a deep breath, turning, and walking into the ballroom.

As he stepped down the steps the bands trumpets went off, announcing his presence. The princesses flutter about until they saw him.

"It is time for the first dance to begin," The maestro announced and the music played. The princess gathered in line and Edward walked to the front, offered his hand, and led the princess to the dance floor. The guests gave him a wide berth and allowed him to dance.

And so it began.

The first princess talked of nothing but her dogs. She was out.

The second and third talked only about themselves.

The fourth didn't talk at all, and looked just as bored as he was.

The fifth talked of home life and her younger brother, even tried to draw him into conversation, but he did not share. Edward saved her in his mind. If he had to marry anyone why not it be her. She didn't seem self absorbed and her love for her brothers was genuine.

The last two blurred together and by the time he bowed and thanked the seventh princess, he was ready to sleep. His ears had been chatted off all night and two of the princess continued to step on his feet making them throb in pain.

But as the last princess walked to rejoin the line, the most dreaded part of the night came. He would have to choose his bride.

The music announced what time it was and the maestro declared that Edward would now choose his bride.

Edward's heart pounded. No. He chose no one. He wanted none of them.

The crowd waited in hush silence as he ran his sight down the line

He spotted the fifth princess, her hair blondish red and eyes bright blue. She smiled with hope. She would make a fine bride, he presumed.

Suddenly a commotion in the crowd caught his attention. His eyes shifted toward the sea of guests, shifting oddly to let someone pass. When the said someone finally reached the open, Edward's eyes widened in shock.

There before him stood Bella.

Her hair shined with ringlets and there was an almost otherworldly glow about her. She wore a pale cream dress with corseted top and golden embroidery. Her skirts fluttered about her, making her seem as though she was floating above the ground. The sleeves of her dress came past her shoulders leaving her neck and collarbone bare. Edward had never seen her in anything other than her handmaid gown. She looked stunning. But what caught his attention was the glittering diamond tiara on her head. A sign marking her as a princess.

She was taking deep breaths and her cheeks were flush. Had she ran here?

"I request a dance with the prince," she said, entering as a possible candidate.

A gasp among the guests and yelps among the princesses.

"She…She is not eligible! She is his handmaid!" A princess snarled, pointing an accusing finger at Bella. Edward turned to see the dog lover had stepped out of her line and was the source of the yell.

"She cannot enter! She is…lower than a peasant!" agreed the fifth princess with a nasty scowl overcoming her features. Edward had sorely misjudged her.

Soon shouts from all over came into the ball room.

"Silence!" Edward shouted with authority. He was appalled at how quickly the ball room had elevated into chaos. He grasped the bridge of his nose to calm his emotions. What was Bella doing here? He looked up at his mother and father who watched from their thrones. His father stared at Bella with guarded eyes.

The ball room still skittered with harsh whispers. Bella kept her head high and her eyes focused on the only one in the room that mattered to her.

"She is a princess, therefore qualified for the position," his mother suddenly said. All eyes turned to stare at the Queen. Edward felt his jaw slack. What?

The room bursts into a chaotic mess once more. The queen held up her hand to silence the crowd. She stood from her throne and beckoned Bella toward her. Bella took slow hesitant steps toward her queen. The queen placed two gloved hands on her bare shoulders and turned her to face the room of judging eyes.

"Isabella is the lost princess of Fuego," the Queen announced the crowd took in a sudden breath. The lost princess.

There were rumors and tales that the princess of Fuego had not truly died, but was hidden. Edward had never believed it, but now he was beginning too. Fuego was a neighboring kingdom. They were known for breeding dragons. The majesties that ruled there had lost their only baby many years ago. But with the death of the daughter also came the disappearance of Rose. One of the most powerful healing fairies in the world. People began to spread rumors that she had taken the baby and were living happily somewhere within the forest.

Obviously those were false because the princess had been living underneath Edward's nose for years.

"I request a dance with the princess," Edward said, walking toward his mother. Bella smiled slightly. He held out his hand and Bella grasped it and they walked toward the middle of the ball room, the crowd parted and watched speechlessly.

The music started and Edward waltzed her around the room.

"You didn't tell me," he said, staring at her bright eyes. She took a deep breath.

"I wasn't allowed. I'm still not allowed. I'm sure you're parents aren't very happy with me," she said, looking away from his intense gaze.

"What do you mean? Why would they be angry? And that talk of being a Fay. Was it a jest?" he questioned, suddenly so confused and looking for answers.

"No, no it wasn't. I am still a Fay. I was on my way to meet you last night, when Alice caught up with me. King Carlisle had asked for me. She brought me to his quarters. He told me everything," she said. Edward raised a brow. She took a deep breath and prepared to tell her story.

"My parents had given up hope of conceiving an heir. They didn't believe it to be possible. They placed their adviser, Jeston, as their heir. He was to claim the kingdom when the time came. But my mother found Rose who agreed to help her conceive a child, me. When I was born, Jeston was furious. He had lost his chance to rule the country. He sought the help of Vlasta," she said and was stopped by Edward's angry hiss.

"Vlasta. The sorceress. The dark sorceress? Why is it even as a babe, you cannot stay away from danger, do you have any idea how powerful she is?" Edward asked, his eyes filling with worry. Vlasta was infamous among the land. Her power was legendary.

"I do. And so did Jeston. He made her fall in love with him and then used her. He promised to make her his queen, once I was taken care of. Vlasta was to kill me. When Rose heard of this, she gave her power to me. By giving me her power, Vlasta's magic was rendered useless against me. Because Fays cannot harm another Fay's sacrfice. However, Vlasta wasn't aware of this exchange and casted a spell anyway. My parents decided to let Jeston think his plan had worked so he would stop trying to kill me. They claimed I had died in my sleep and sent me off. I came here, where I was raised by your parents. By keeping me a handmaid and hiding my powers, Jeston would never know. When I came of age, I would take the land and extinguish any power Jeston had in court, but…"

"Something went wrong, didn't it?" Edward asked, quickly turning them away from prying ears and back into the middle of the empty dance floor. Bella followed along, finding herself to be quick on her feet.

"Yes. Quite recently Jeston realized my parents were lying. They lost their lives in an 'accident'. There's no proof that Jeston has killed them, so he is now taking over Fuego," Bella whispered, looking at Edward's strong soldiers instead of his empathetic eyes.

"Oh," was all Edward could come up with. There was so much to take in.

"That's what you were told yesterday. That's why we could leave? You have to claim Fuego?" he asked, understanding slowly sleeping into his mind.

"I do. But I need to be trained first. If my powers are kept back too long, they could kill me. I wasn't allowed to tell you. I should still be in hiding, because it's dangerous. Until I come of age, the kingdom isn't mine, it's Jeston's, but well if you choose me…"

"The kingdoms are joined into one. Which means my parents have power, until we rule," he answered a bright smile came over his face. She nodded her head.

"Yes, which means Jeston is no longer in control of my kingdom. But I do not want you to feel obligated in choosing me. I did not come here because of—"

"Why did you come here then?" he asked, his eyes darkening. Bella swallowed. She was afraid he would ask her this.

"I—uh… I well—"

Edward smiled at her which cut off her nonsensical babble. For he had come to the realization not long ago and now that he had the opportunity, he would tell her.

"I love you, too," he whispered into her ear and she blushed heavily. How did…

Oh, she didn't care. He had just said the very words she wanted to. She laughed brightly and suddenly the music ended. Edward pulled away and bowed. Bella curtsied and made a move to go, but Edward clasped his hand over hers, preventing her from going anywhere.

"I choose Bella, princess of Fuego," Edward announced. The room erupted into applause. She stood in the middle of the room, her hand held tightly within Edward's, surrounded by people who were astonished to see she existed, who were happy to see her. The cheers they granted her.

She truly felt like the princess she was.

_**So Fuego… breeds dragons… see my little play on words…  
Anyway to clear some other things up in case you were confused:  
Rose gave her powers to Bella because this meant she could not be killed by magic. Because Rose no longer had her powers, she died. Which makes Bella very sacred or people like Bella, very sacred which prevents other people's magic from harming her.  
Hopefully that made sense.  
-T.T**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**_

His movements were quick and strong. Each punch landing in the middle of the bag and causing it to swing. He always came to the gym to let loose, to let go of his anger. She watched the muscles of his back tense as his fist made contact with the bag. He was angry and hurt. She understood. She would have felt the same way, because they didn't keep stuff from each other.

She was afraid to make her presence known, to take on the anger he was currently reflecting on the punching bag.

Before she could open her mouth, he stopped the punch and let his fist relax against the worn leather.

"You didn't think to tell me?" he said, not turning around. How had he known she was here?

"I—"

"Didn't you think I had a right to know!" he growled and threw another punch. She flinched at the tone of his voice.

"I do," she answered in a soft whisper.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I was…g-going to," she stuttered and he pivoted to face her. The hurt in his bright green eyes felt like a punch to the gut. She had caused that and she felt horrible for it.

"When? When you were laying on your deathbed? When you were minutes away from dying? A letter after you death? When?" he questioned and raised a brow in disbelief.

"I just…didn't want you to worry," she whispered.

"Oh and fainting in my arms is no cause for worry?" he shouted. She flinched. She hated when he raised his voice at her. He didn't do it often.

"I'm sorry," she breathed and looked away from him.

"When did you find out?" he asked in the same calm voice. She met his eyes.

"December," she said tentatively.

He felt the air whoosh out of him. Six months. She had been hiding this for six months.

"How could I have been so blind!" he groaned and turned to hit the bag once. It was a bad hit and the pain reverberated into his arm. He took it in stride. She was sick for six months and he had been blind to it. He felt sick to his stomach. He was her best friend. He was supposed to realize these things.

"How were you supposed to know if I didn't tell you," she comforted and a bitter laugh escaped him as he slowly turned to face her once more.

"I'm your best friend, Bella! I'm supposed to know! You're supposed to tell me!" he shot back and she watched his eyes fill with tears. He leaned against the punching bag and slowly slid to the ground. He rested his elbows on his knees and cradled his head in his hands. She took the slow steps toward him and knelt beside him.

"This is the worst part of it all. I can handle this. But seeing you hurt, seeing you sad, it kills me," she whispered and pulled his hand away from his face so she could look at him. He stared at her and she watched as a single tear slipped down his face.

"The girl I love is dying, how am I not supposed to hurt?" he breathed back and her breath caught. She wasn't even sure he knew what he said, but she had heard it.

"You love me?"

He started but never took his gaze away from her own questioning eyes.

"Yeah, I kinda do," he quipped.

"You weren't supposed to love me," she said, without thought. She loved him. She had always loved him, but he wasn't supposed to love her back. It made it all the more difficult to handle leaving him.

"Oh, well sorry for not being able to avoid the inevitable. You're not supposed to lie to me, but you did anyway," he shot back hurt by her words. He hadn't expected that response. He hadn't wanted that response.

"I didn't lie," she mumbled.

"Yes, you did. Every moment you were with me and pretended to be okay was a lie," he said and her face flamed.

"I didn't pretend. I was okay!"

"NO! You were sick, you are sick and every minute that ticks by, every second is just bring us closer to your four year mark," he shouted. She leaned back on her heels.

"How could I tell you, Edward! I was terrified and angry when I found out. I felt weak because my body was losing the fight before I even had a chance to start. And I needed you. I couldn't tell you and put this strain on you, watch you hurt because of me. I needed normalcy. I needed us! And do you have any idea how amazing it is to hear you love me? How it literally makes my heart pound, because I've been dying to hear those words, dying to tell you that I've been in love with you since forever? But I can't. I can't because it hurts. It hurts to tell you and it hurts to let you love me because _I have an expiration date_!" she shouted and the tears sprung from her eyes running down her cheeks.

He hated how she made that sound. He stood up to his knees and grabbed her wrist in his hands as he stared into her eyes.

"I love you and nothing will change that. I will love you for now to forever, even if forever is only a few years, a few days or all of eternity," he said and she nodded. She had never imagined this would be the way they told each other how they felt.

She imagined stars and flowers. Music flowing from the back ground and just a romantic…

"The night of prom. You were going to tell me, that's what you wanted to tell me? That you loved me? That's why you did all that?" she asked and he nodded. He bent his head and took her lips in a slow fragile kiss. One that made her heart pound. She dug her fingers into his soft hair and moved his lips with his so that danced around each other.

She felt her face flush.

He pulled away all too soon and she whimpered.

"Bella, marry me?" he whispered and her eyes widened. Was he serious?

The look in his eyes answered her question. He was completely serious. He wanted to marry her. She felt the tears spill over her eyes once again.

"Yes," she breathed and he captured her lips in a heated kiss.

_**So yes they are incredibly young and just finished high school, but she only has one life to live and it's quite short, so why not? Right?  
Thoughts?**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**CHAPTER **__**FOURTEEN**_

"Cast it again," Alice said, walking around Bella and examining the injured fawn. Bella sighed in frustration. This was the fourth time she was trying the spell and it did nothing to help the fawn.

"Alice, it's not working and she's in pain. Can't you do it?" she argued with her mentor, who in a few short weeks had become a very close friend.

"No. You need to learn!" Alice scolded. Bella took a deep breath to calm herself and focused on the gash that rested above the fawn's back leg. It wasn't very deep, but it was long and painful.

Bella placed her fingers over the fawn and once again tried to close the gash. Nothing happened. She felt foolish.

Alice growled in frustration and with a sweep of her hand closed the gap of flesh. It combined at once and the blood healed, leaving nothing but a very faint scar. The fawn leapt to her feet so quickly, Bella sat back in fight as the deer ran back into the nearby forest, relived to be healed and returned to her home.

"I don't understand. That was one of the simplest spells there was. A child could cast it," Alice grumbled, floating away from Bella. Bella sat back on her heels and stared at the path the fawn had gone down.

She had begun her training a week ago. Alice had given her tons of healing books, potions, and spells for her to memorize while the potion that held her powers back drained from her system. She did, but she couldn't cast any of them. It was enough to make her believe they were wrong about her powers, but she couldn't believe that.

She knew she had powers. She could feel them run through her body like a current, but when she tried to direct them to healing it was like they vanished.

Alice hadn't brought up the possibility that Bella perhaps possessed a different type of magic.

"Alice," Bella called, looking around to find that her friend had disappeared. Alice came floating down from a tree and sauntered over.

"Yes?" she asked with a raised brow. She didn't like to be interrupted when she was in the middle of thinking.

"Did it ever occur to you that I may have another type of magic?"

Alice started, looking at Bella with wide golden eyes. The thought had crossed her mind, but she had thrown it away, not really considering the possibility.

"You mean defensive magic? That's… a magic I'm not very familiar with. I've only ever known one other Fay to have that type of magic and…" Alice's eyes looked away, not really wanting to travel down that very painful road.

"Well it's a possibility isn't it? There had to be another reason as to why I can't cast these spills. I'm trying here, Alice, truly I am, but I can't do them."

"Well there is no harm in trying, I suppose. I only know one spell. We'll have to both study up on it if I am to teach you. But here, let's see…" Alice pulled out a simple notebook she kept hidden in her dresses. She flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for.

"Ah, this is simple enough and should be able to test whether or not you have it. Do you see that tree there?" she asked, pointing about a yard ahead of them. Bella nodded. It was a very young tree and the trunk was very thin, the branches looking like very long tiny fingers.

"Okay. I want you to chop it down. A short flash of light should erupt from your hand and do the trick. You must be very careful, very concentrated, do you understand?" Alice asked. Bella nodded once more. Defensive magic could be very dangerous. Alice handed her the small book that showed the movements Bella's hands would have to undergo. She took a moment to carefully study the spell.

With a deep breath she twisted her hands, set her body, and aimed at the tree. She could feel the rush of excitement begin at her belly and the rush of power sweep down her arms.

Suddenly a bright flash emitted from her hand and was thrown across the field. It struck the small sapling and the tree curled within itself, turning black, and finally disappearing in a puff of ash.

Bella stared wonderstruck. She turned to Alice who watched with wide eyes.

"I did it. I did it!" she chimed gleefully.

"Did what?" a smooth voice asked and Bella turned to see Edward join them. He had just come from his own training. She ran up to see him and wrapped her hands around his neck. He lifted her easily but the unexpected collision caused him to lose his balance and they fell backward, Bella giggling loudly through the whole movement.

She landed atop his wide strong shoulders. She planted a kiss on his lips, which he quickly accepted. Their wedding was planned for midsummer. But every moment they were alone were filled with stolen kisses and gentle touches.

Bella had forgotten all about Alice as her lips moved against his. That was until Alice decided to remind the young lovers of her presence.

"Well as much as your love fills me with glee," the little fairy sarcastically commented, "We have visitors."

Edward sat up quickly as the royal guard approached them. He lifted Bella to her feet and stood in front of her.

"Your majesties, the king and queen request your presence immediately," Sir Emmett said, bowing.

Bella was taken back. They were speaking to her as well. She had known Emmett for most of her life. He was always following them around to make sure they stayed out of trouble. But he had never bowed to her. She had yet to grow accustomed to the new treatment. Most of the kingdom graciously accepted her as their princess. She was immediately loved and cared for as any other princess.

Edward nodded, grasped Bella's wrist and ran back into the castle walls to meet with his parents. When they entered the throne room, the king was pacing back and forth, as soldier spoke to him.

"What's the matter?" Edward asked, walking to stand near his father. Bella joined the queen at the thrones, a frown pulling down her lips in worry.

"We have news from Fuego," King Carlisle stated, glancing at the soldier.

"King Jeston—"

"He is not the king of my lands. Not anymore!" Bella interrupted. As soon as the marriage had been set, the lands were in King Carlisle's and Queen Esme's hands. She would rule Fuego after the wedding.

The guard blushed heavily.

"I'm sorry, my princess," the guard apologized. Bella only stared, waiting for the rest of his statement. The guard cleared his throat and continued.

"Jeston has issued an attack. He refuses to give Fuego. He is training the dragons and creating an army. They are said to attack by the end of summer," the guard informed them. Bella's heart pounded. Attack? Tiemp had never known war in her time. Tiemp was a peaceful land and had been for a very very long time.

"Dragons?" Edward hissed.

Dragons were not evil creatures. Fuego had bred some of the best dragons, but if they were being trained for war, they could quickly turn the war.

"Yes. Their training is what is holding back the attack. They may be more dangerous but they give us more time to prepare," the guard informed. Bella's head was spinning.

"What does time matter? The dragons could kill half our army before we even set foot onto the field!" Bella screeched, stepping closer.

"It matters because Jeston wants to delay your wedding. If you are able to wed sooner, the lands are officially yours princess. He would no longer have power over the people. Of course there are those who are loyal to Jeston, but he would have a large uprising in his hands. It could delay the war," the guard said. Bella blanched. She had forgotten about her wedding. Edward turned toward her.

Move the wedding up? She hadn't expected that.

"So you wed. The lands are yours. Jeston not only has to fight Tiemp, but the people in his own lands. Gives you more time to train as a Fay and the army to train for battle. With your power, Bella, you could be a better advantage than the dragons," Alice said, floating into the room and landing softly on her feet. Everyone started at her voice.

"No. Absolutely not!" Edward yelled unexpectedly. All eyes turned to stare at him. He was glaring at Alice.

"She's not going to fight in the war. If we marry sooner fine, more time. But I won't allow—"

"Allow me! This is not your choice!" Bella snapped. Edward turned on her.

"Yes it is. As your prince I refuse to let you participate!"

"Oh so it's perfectly acceptable for me to wait in some tower worrying while—"

"Yes! I won't let you get hurt. I cannot lose you," he said, grasping her hands and holding them to his chest as his eyes bore into hers. His voice was so broken; she could not manage any more anger. She snaked one hand loose from his grip and brought it to gently caress his cheek. He leaned into her touch.

"You will not lose me," she whispered.

"Bella, I can't take even the slightest chance with you. I can't," he said, begging her to understand. Begging her to free him of this worry, this fear.

"We will discuss it later. Right now I am no better prepared to be in a war than you are," she said and he relaxed. He knew his decision would never change but he hoped hers would.

"So… we have a wedding to schedule. What a shame that it won't be a grand affair," Alice mused and drifted out the room once more. Bella giggled at her carefree friend.

"We have a wedding to attend," Edward said with a smile.

"We do."

**_Okay so the story is picking up now. The story should be about twenty chapters so six more to go.  
Thoughts? _**


	15. Chapter 15

_**CHAPTER FIFTEEN **_

He stood nervously in front of the large crowd of people. He felt nauseous. He hated crowds. He hated attention. He was used to nothing more than him and Bella, silently cracking jokes in the corner where no one noticed. Now it was all about him.

It was all about her, he corrected. It was all about her and he wanted to give her the wedding she used to talk of as a child. He would handle anything if it meant her happiness. He would handle all the stares, the suit, the music, the decorations. So long as it made her happy.

He searched the crowd. Most of the town had come. He saw her mother crying tears of joy and sadness. He saw his own parents, talking with some of his distant family members. He saw his friends. His cousins, her friends, her family. All littered within the benches waiting for her arrival.

Which was taking far too long.

He fidgeted and tugged on his tie. It felt too tight, though he knew it must have been the nerves.

The pianist finally began to play and the room quieted. His eyes shot toward the church doors, dying to see her, because she would make this all worthwhile. The doors didn't open.

He could hear the whispers spread through the crowd like wild fire.

Emmett placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's going on?" his brother asked. Edward only shook his head. He didn't know. He wanted to run toward the doors, open them and find her. He tried to calm his mind. Perhaps they were fixing her dress or hair or make-up. Something.

The doors opened and he took a breath of relief. Only they didn't open like they should have. The double door weren't opened by the doormen. Only one opened and it was by Alice's hand.

Alice ran up the aisle, her silver gown being held with one hand as she rushed toward him.

"She won't come out," she whispered into his ear. The words were barely half way out her mouth before he was running down the aisle in search of her. The crowds worried whispers escalated to blown out questions. Alice calmed them with a few words and then quickly followed after him.

He stopped when he reached the lobby, realizing he had no idea where she was. Alice quickly caught up with him and led him down several hallways until she reached the room Bella was in.

Her father and bridesmaids waited outside. He walked up and knocked softly on the door.

"Bella?" he asked and went to turn the door. Her yelp made him freeze.

"You can't see me, it's bad luck," she muttered. Her voice was strained as though she had been crying. The thought twisted in his gut. He hated to see her cry.

"What's wrong?" he asked and heard her sob.

"I can't do this," she said and he felt the strain in his chest. Those words hurt more than he thought they should. He turned toward the group waiting for the bride.

"Can we get a few moments?" he asked and they nodded their understanding. One by one the dispersed. Alice patted him on the back and walked away.

"What's wrong?" he asked again and rested his head against the door. She was so far away from him. He knew she was lying or else she would have let him inside. She wouldn't have cared about bad luck and she would be in his arm like he wanted. He wanted to hold her and make sure his world was okay, because right now it wasn't.

"I can't do it, Edward," she repeated, leaning against the door. She splayed her hands on the door. The thought that he was right on the other side comforted her.

"Can you tell me why?" he questioned.

"You don't deserve me."

"That's one of the most idiotic things I've ever heard. You know that right?"

"No. It's not. You need forever. I can't give you forever, Edward. I can give you years," she said and the door was suddenly thrown from under her as he yanked it open. She looked into his dazzling summer eyes.

"That's stupid. I need you. I need you, whether it's years or minutes or days. I don't want forever unless it's with you," he told her and she felt the tears gather down her cheeks.

"I want forever," she whispered so softly, she wasn't sure he heard. But he had.

"Me too. But I want you, more than anything else in the world and every moment I spend with you is better than living all of eternity without you," he said and she saw the fear in his eyes. He cradled her face and softly rested his forehead on hers.

"Promise?"

"I promise. You're my queen, remember?" he reminded her and she laughed softly.

"Yeah."

"Are you ready?" he asked and she nodded again.

This time when the doors opened, she was there. She lightly touched her father's arm and began to walk down toward him. She was always walking toward him. That had been her life and she wasn't going to fail now.

He waited patiently for her, as he always had. She looked lovely.

Her warm brown hair was held up with sparkling clips and small purple flowers. Her face glowed and any doubt she had was long gone. Nothing existed but them.

When she finally made it to him, he held her hands and tried to promise everything with his eyes. She understood, of course. She always had.

He only spoke, when needing too and listened as she repeated everything back.

Then he was finally able to kiss her and the room erupted into applause. She pulled away with a blush and greeted her audience.

Later that night, he held her close as they danced under the stars. Her head rested against his chest and he felt light headed from happiness. Through all this joy, he couldn't push away that fear… the fear of the impending doom that awaited them. He buried his nose into her hair and tried to enjoy the now. The time where was wrapped in her arms.

That night he begged for a miracle. For magic. For anything that would keep her with him forever. He didn't want to lose her.

Before he could stop them, tears silently flowed down his cheeks. She pulled away and stared at his face. She offered a sad smile. Her hands came up to cradle his cheek and she wiped them away with her thumb.

"I love you," she whispered. He smiled.

"I love you more," he returned.

"That's all that is important right now. Okay?" she asked and he nodded as she brought his head down for a kiss.

His love. Her love.

Their kiss.

That's all that mattered.

For now.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN **

"C'mon Bella, focus!" Alice yelled, as Bella fought the exhaustion and tried the spell again. Instead of the bolt of lightning that should have emitted from her hand, nothing but a soft spark came. Bella groaned and fell to her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

Using her magic completely drained Bella. It exhausted her more than any chore had ever done. Her magic was her energy and by using, dispersing it, she was letting a bit of herself go. She regained the energy, but with time and the harder the spell, the more energy she wasted.

"Get up!" Alice grunted, lightly kicking her leg.

"Give me a minute!" Bella complained.

"No, get up!" Alice growled, sending a sharp shock into Bella's chest. The spell sent her back onto the dirt. Bella sat up in shock. Every Fay had a way of defending their selves. And Alice had used her one of her limited defense spells against Bella. The shock didn't hurt much. It was meant to detain, not damage.

"What was that for?" she yelled, getting to her feet.

"There you're dead. You need to rest, fine," Alice sent another shock into Bella's chest, making her stumble back, "You're dead."

"Alice!" Bella yelled. Alice sent another shock, but this time, Bella reflected it.

"Stop it!"

"No. You want to fight in the war, fine. But be prepared. No one cares if you're tired. They see a moment of weakness and you're dead. So fight Bella, fight back!" Alice shouted, sending another shock. Bella didn't have time to deflect it. Two hit her chest, making her fall back into the ground again.

What had gotten into Alice? Bella rolled away from another shock and quickly lifted herself to her feet.

"Alice, stop it," Bella yelled, angered by her friends behavior.

Alice didn't stop. She stepped forward and continued to send the sparks and Bella continued to deflect them, doing her best to send the spells in random directions while she tried to talk her friend down.

Ever since the meeting, Alice had pushed Bella in training, to the point where Bella could barely stand to walk back to the castle grounds.

"C'mon Bella, fight. If you can't defend yourself you put not only your life, but Edward's on the line! I can't teach you if you don't push. I'm not sending you there to die!" Alice yelled, sending a new spell at Bella. The spell left her speechless as it pushed her toward the ground. Bella caught herself in a moment of rare grace.

She would not put Edward's life on the line. Bella stood and Alice attacked again. Bella deflected each one, much more quickly, fighting the exhaustion and sending Alice backward.

With a final push she deflected a spell straight toward Alice. Alice grunted in surprised and fell backward.

"What has gotten into you?" Bella screeched, breathing heavily as her mentor got on to her feet. Alice brushed off the dirt from her dress and stared at Bella with cold eyes before stepping away. Bella took a moment to catch her breath before following after her.

She found Alice at the nearby river, sitting on a log and staring at the rushing water. Some sprites played at the stream giggling and laughing. They bowed when they spotted Bella.

"Hello princess," they greeted. Alice turned and sighed heavily, but sat in place.

"Hello ladies. Can we get a moment?" she asked the young sprites. They giggled and melted into water, floating away with the current. Such strange creatures, Bella thought.

Bella hesitantly took a seat next to Alice. Alice sighed heavily and stared at her hands. After spending time with the Fay, Bella knew Alice wasn't what she portrayed herself to be.

She wasn't cold hearted or arrogant. She was kind and gentle and insecure. Something Alice did her best to hide.

"I'm sorry. It was out of line," Alice said stiffly. As far as apologies went, it was pretty bad, but Bella knew it would be the only one she received from Alice.

"What's wrong?" Bella whispered. Alice sighed again and stared at the river. A long moment passed, before Bella decided she wasn't going to get an answer. She made a move to leave, but then Alice spoke.

"He possessed defensive magic, like you," Alice whispered. Bella stopped.

"Who?"

"His name was Jasper. He was a very strong Fay. It was the first time I had seen a different type of magic. He was magnificent at it and if he was still here, I would refuse to let anyone teach you but him," she said a soft smile played at her lips as memories filled her mind.

"What happened to him?" Bella asked quietly. She was intrigued. Alice rarely spoke of her past. Bella remembered the chat she had on her first official day of training. Alice had admitted to falling in love and paying the price. Was this the man she fell for?

"He was… he was trying to stop a sorceress. Her name was Maria and she was powerful, very powerful. This was of course years before Vlasta was even born. Maria was trying to convert the sprites to dark magic. It was a horrid plan. If sprites were to be evil, their magic would truly devastate the world. Sprites keep the order in nature. They change the seasons, bring the rain, harvest the crops. If her plan were to succeed, there would be drought and famine throughout the world. King and Queens would surely give her whatever she demanded for even the tiniest of food.

When I met Jasper, he was trying to come up with his own army. He was strict and had certain expectations. When I came along, he refused to let me join. He claimed her had all the healing Fay's he would need. I told him that there was not another Fay like I. My magic was far more advanced than the girls he had. I proved it to him and he let me join. I was…infatuated with him. I thought his magic was beautiful," she whispered and Bella saw the forlorn look that came over her features.

Bella watched a single tear slide down Alice's cheek, glittering brightly in the setting sun. Alice took a deep breath and continued.

"Jasper was experimenting. He wanted to know if it were possible to convert Fay's into defensive magic. His army consisted of only sprites and other healers. He was the only defensive Fay. He figured if any Fay could turn to dark magic, it should be possible for Fay's to transfer to any type of magic. He chose me. Since I was far more powerful than any other in his army. I fell in love. We both did. He tried to teach me spells and I did my best to learn them, but I couldn't. It was not my magic. I could, however, use very small defensive spells. We all could. It was a way to protect ourselves. I learned that from him. Of course the lack of power in his army frustrated him a great deal.

One night it was just us. I was trying to soothe him, assure him we would be fine. That perhaps the level of training would be a far greater advantage than numbers. I had no idea, I assure you, but I would have done anything to make him feel at ease. Maria found us then. Jasper…he stepped in front of me. Tried to keep me hidden. They spoke like they knew each other well. I learned that Jasper had originally been on Maria's side. She had found him when he wasn't sure what he was. When his magic scared him. She had trained him. I was shocked to say the least. He had never told me this. When she saw the look on my face she laughed. She asked Jasper why he hadn't told me. He didn't answer. Before I knew it they were throwing spells at each other. Spells I had never seen before. They lit the sky with color and shook the ground around us. Jasper was winning.

Maria looked for an escape and she found me. She made a remark. Something about breaking his heart the way he had broke hers and turned a spell on me. This magic was far from what I knew. Jasper… he acted so quickly. He sent a spell toward her and she lost her balance. Her aim was lost too, and instead of hitting me, it hit him. They were both weak, but Jasper gained his footing first and sent a spell that finished her off. I thought we had won. I was so happy, until he fell on his knees, coughing blood," Alice said.

Bella gasped. Alice didn't react. She stated the story with such a straight face, trying to keep neutral. Trying to remember the details without the pain.

"I had learned a spell many years prior to meeting Jasper. It's a very confusing spell and takes a lot of energy. There's no guarantee that it will work, but it worked for some. It's the only spell that could save a dying life. Jasper was dying. I tried to heal the wound, but the magic was foreign to me. The only thing I could do was take the pain away. He was dying in my arms and because I couldn't stand to see it, I used the spell."

"What was it?" Bella asked, never hearing of something that could save a life like that. Why hadn't it be used more?

"The spell… you send them away. They disappear right before your eyes and they go… somewhere. Another world perhaps, an abyss of darkness. I have no idea. I do know that if they return they will be healed. And sometimes they do return. They return in a matter of days, weeks, years, but sometimes…sometimes they are gone forever," Alice whispered.

"How do you know he hasn't come back?"

"I… would be able to feel it. Since it was my magic that sent him away. I would feel when he returned. But he has not. I do not believe he will ever return."

"Alice, I'm sorry," Bella whispered. Alice nodded, but didn't say anything. They sat in silence as the song of the woods continued to echo around them.

"I have kept myself closed off for a very long time. I never stayed in a kingdom too long, I never became a nurse. I avoided making friends. I don't like getting close to people. You only get hurt in the end. But, Bella, whether I like it or not, you have gotten under my skin. I see now why Rose fell so quickly for you. I have grown to love you like I loved my sister. So I cannot send you into that war, into that battle unprepared. If you are not ready, I promise I will help Edward keep you locked up in some tower, because I can't lose you, too," Alice said and Bella felt warmed by her speech. She wrapped Alice in a tight hug.

"I love you, too, Alice. I promise I will do my best in training. I won't leave you," she whispered. Alice embraced her and Bella felt the warm tears on her dress.

Alice had been through so much, she had seen so much. Jasper's and Rose's death had left her alone in the world. She had no one.

Bella tried to imagine a world without her Edward, the thought was frightening.

"I won't leave you," she whispered once more, to both of them.

_**Okay so this is probably my favorite chapter. I really enjoyed Alice's back story. I hope you did too. :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN **_

The night was quiet.

She didn't speak. She watched with tired eyes as he fluttered around them. He made sure the windows were shut tight. He made sure she was comfortable. He brought out another blanket and carefully laid it over her. He sat on the edge of the bed and carefully brushed away loose strands of hair.

She had been feeling very sick for the past week. Somehow, with a sense of knowing intuition, she knew it wouldn't be long now. She had come to terms with it. She had accepted it, but she wasn't sure he had.

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before taking a seat in the chair across the room. He sat and stared and she could see the irrepressible fear in his eyes. She wanted him, no needed him, next to her.

"Hey, you're really far away," she whispered. He didn't move. He only glanced at her before settling his eyes back to the window. He had been like this all week.

She tried again.

"You're too young to have that look on your face," she teased, but felt the words get caught in her throat. She coughed heavily and he looked at her worriedly. She sent him a smile and he huffed back in his seat.

"Yeah we'll you're too young to—" he stopped. He didn't want to say it. He didn't want to think about it. He was still praying for his saving grace. He wanted a miracle. He wanted proof that the world couldn't possibly be this cruel. She was everything to him.

She softly patted the empty spot beside her.

"Come lay with me," she said. He hesitated for a moment before lifting himself from the chair and crawling into bed with her. He wrapped his arm around her. She felt so small, so fragile in his arms.

"I hate not being able to do anything," he whispered into her hair. She softly petted his soft copper hair and looked into his eyes.

"You can't protect me from everything. This journey I got to do on my own. There's nothing for you to do. We knew it was coming," she said. She wasn't afraid. She was ready. He buried himself in her hair again.

She felt the dampness in her hair before he started to shake.

"I'm not strong enough for this," he sobbed and held her tighter. This broke her heart. The sickness was nothing compared to having to hold him, to comfort him. She never wanted to break his heart and if love was enough…well if love was enough she'd be cured. If love was enough she would never leave him. But love was not enough. Not this time.

"Yes you are, Edward," she said and he shook his head. He refused to lift it.

"No. Bella, I'm not. I want forever, Bella. Please give me forever," he begged and lifted his head to stare at her. His bright eyes were coated with tears and she felt her own begin to brew.

"I wish I could," she said and softly stroked his cheek. The tears fell one by one down.

"I wanted to give you forever. I didn't do it," he said and she shook her head as she tried to sit up a bit. The effort was great. He rested his head against her chest and she held him the best she could.

"Don't tell yourself that. You gave me everything. You gave me adventure," she said and kissed his head. He held her tighter.

"I wanted to give you more," he said.

"What more could you give me. You gave me your heart. Edward, this was forever. You gave it to me. You have to understand that," she whispered and he shook his head.

"Yes, you did," she said again.

"This…time I've had with you was amazing. I wouldn't trade it for anything. My years with you were the time of my life, Edward. I've lived a lifetime of happiness and I've been loved. Everyone deserves to feel a love like ours before they die and I was lucky enough to have it. I can't ask for anything more," she said and felt the tears slide down.

"I could ask for a couple more years," he said and she laughed softly.

"They wouldn't be enough," she said and he knew she was right. She always was.

"My adventure is complete. I've fought my dragons and I made my kingdom, with you by my side. But you gotta go on, okay," she said and the words really hurt. Yet, she wanted it. She couldn't leave, without knowing he would be okay.

"How do I do that?" he asked and she lifted his chin. He looked up toward her.

"You do it. You move on. Edward, promise me I won't be your last adventure. Promise," she said and he pursed his lips.

There was silence between them. He didn't want to promise her this. He would promise her the world, but this…this would break him. He couldn't do it. How could he promise to love another, when he would never stop loving her? It was impossible.

"Edward!" she scolded and he looked away and sat up. He sat on the corner of the bed and buried his head in his hands. Please, he wanted to beg, please don't make me promise this.

"I know you'll always love me. I'll always be by your side, Edward. And you'll always be in my heart. But I need you to promise me this. I need you to do this for me. Please," she begged in a soft whisper. He turned slowly.

"You'll always be my queen," he said and she nodded. He would do this for her. He would do this because he loved her and she needed it.

"I promise," he said at last and she smiled.

"One more thing," she whispered. He nodded, a grim look on his features.

"Anything," he breathed against her and she held his arms around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and she thought over her words. She felt like she was asking too much from him.

He felt she wasn't asking enough.

"Don't forget me. No matter what. Don't lock me away in your heart because it hurts, because I know that sooner or later it'll stop hurting. And then…well then I would like to believe I'm still in your life," she whispered and soon felt the drowsiness take over her.

"I can't forget you. Ever," he promised.

He held her that night. Her friends came shortly after and then her family and then his.

He never let her go.

Alice came with an album of pictures. Her belly swollen with an unborn child. She snapped one last picture of them together with tears in her eyes. They looked at faded pictures from long ago. They laughed over forgotten memories. She laughed at a picture from their childhood. Edward with a twig made crown and a daisy chain on top of her brown locks. They were the prince and princess of Tiemp. She remembered her childhood kingdom and wished she could live there.

In that land, time did not exist. Forever was so real. She would never have to say goodbye.

She held it tightly to her chest, imagining the kingdom of clear blue skies and summer green grass. She imagined what it would be like to live there with Edward forever by her side.

The sun rose slowly that night. Her golden fingers sent ripples of pink and orange hues throughout the sky. The birds cawed softly and wind picked up.

Bella rested on the white sheets. Edward held onto her. When her eyes closed and her breath steadied, he held on. When her breath stuttered, he held on. When her breath stopped and her body relaxed, he held on. Tears sliding down his face as he cried silent tears. Their families there for support and casted their silent good-bye.

She looked so happy. Free of the sickness that had haunted her for years. Free of the pain of goodbye. She looked so far away from that tiny room.

And she was.

She was gone, in a world where forever existed.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN **

"You have to go," she giggled from her seat on his lap. He growled and captured her lips in another kiss. She braided her fingers in his copper hair.

"I don't," he mumbled from around her lips. The feeling his kiss was bringing her was almost enough to make her forget about their responsibilities.

"Mmm, we both do," she said, moving to get off his lap. He tightened his hold on her waist and she groaned as she kissed him harder. She would never get enough of him.

"Well, maybe a few more minutes," she sighed and felt his chest vibrate with victorious chuckles. Suddenly the door to their chambers was thrown open and Sir Emmett appeared in the doorway. Bella stood suddenly and blushed. Edward stood with her, angered at the interruptions.

"Sire! They're here!" he shouted with widened eyes. Bella's heart stopped for a moment.

"W-what?" Bella asked, feeling a sudden coldness in the room.

"Fuego! They've reached our borders," Emmett stated.

"Tell the captain. Have him set out the army. Make sure the pathways to the villages our blocked. Grab as many guards as you can and send them to the army. It's time, we've prepared!" Edward said suddenly.

Edward then took Bella's hand and began pulling her out the room and down the corridors of the castle.

"Where are we going?" she yelped, realizing this was not the way to get outside. She tried to pull her hand free but he wouldn't release her.

"I'm making sure your safe!" he growled. She tried to stop moving, tried to drag her feet to a stop, but he was stronger than her and his pull forced her feet to stumble along next to him.

"Edward, let's talk about this. I'm ready. I've trained for months. I'm ready and you need me. My people need me. They're earlier than we expected but we used the time wisely, we're ready," she tried to argue as he opened a door and dragged her in.

"I'm ready and I'll go out there. But I'm your prince and I need to keep you safe," Edward stated. He stared at her eyes for a moment and turn toward the exits. She grabbed his arm and stopped him from leaving. Her hand slid down and grasped his wrist in an iron vice.

"Those are my people, too. It's my kingdom. I need to protect it, too," she said stubbornly.

"I'm supposed to keep you safe!" he argued, he refused to let her out. He couldn't. So many things could go wrong.

"I'm supposed to fight! I've trained for this!" she shot back, refusing to back down. She had spent months learning spells, exhausting her mind and her body and for what? For it to go to waste. Alice had cleared her, agreed that her powers were at their prime.

"I need to be out there," he begged, trying to pull free of her grasp. He couldn't spend time arguing. He could already hear the sounds of war float toward the room. Scream, roars, and clashing of swords mingled together, sending Tiemp into a spiral of chaos and disaster. He could smell smoke and it made his stomach churn to think of what was happening to his kingdom.

"They need me too. I can do this, Edward. I'm ready," she pleaded. She had to show her worth. She had to show what she could do. If they lost this war and she did nothing to help… she could never live it down.

"I can't fight knowing you're in battle," he argued, his eyes filled with worry. He wouldn't be able to concentrate if he knew she was in danger. If he knew she might need him, too. He would put himself at danger.

"I can't just sit up here and wait. What if something happens to you?" she asked, her warm brown eyes watering.

"Then Tiemp still has their princess," he said with conviction. His eyes heating in determination as he walked away. She held him tighter. She refused to let him leave without her.

"We're in this together, Edward," she said indignantly. The look in her eyes told him she wouldn't be ignored. She would be out there with or without his consent. He closed his eyes. His gut twisted in agony, but he knew she wouldn't stay here. With a final nod, they ran out the door and headed toward the exits of the castle.

The castle was rested on a high cliff, overlooking the land and the villages. As they reached the edge they caught sight of the war. Tiemp's army was far stronger than the one Jeston had been able to pull together. But Jeston had brought Fuego's deadliest weapon.

The dragons.

The humongous beasts flew over the battle field spurting fire rapidly at the brave soldiers. They were losing men and quickly. She heard Edward curse under his breath. They trained for the dragons, but the beasts were more frightening than his men had prepared for. They were hesitating. They needed him.

"The people," Bella whispered as she watched the dragons head toward the villages.

"Bella," Edward called her and she turned. He grasped her neck and kissed her. His lips desperate and wanting as they captivated hers and sent fire throughout her body. She felt weak as his tongue gently caressed her mouth and sent a different type of feeling throughout her. The kiss was too desperate. Too needy. He was saying goodbye and she could barely stand it. She sighed as he pulled away, his eyes fierce.

"Stay safe!" he demanded. Without another word, he pulled out his sword and headed toward battle.

"You too," she whispered when he could no longer hear her. She shook her head and turned back toward the battle.

She teetered at the edge, examining the fight.

The dragons. They were the biggest threat. The army could handle itself, but the dragons were too much. There were fifteen in total. Five headed toward the villages and ten stayed on the battle field. They had to go and she was the only one able to take care of that.

With a deep breath, she took a steadying stance, making sure she was well connected with the ground and would not fall.

She summoned her magic. The energy crackling within her and releasing itself in electrical sparks around her body. The clear skies turned dark and gray. The wind whipped around her, sending her hair into a tangled mess. She brought her arms close to her chest, feeling a buzz vibrate with her.

She focused on the biggest dragon headed toward the village.

With careful aim, she pushed out; a loud crack of lighting flew out her hands and straight toward the green beast. The dragon dropped, falling straight into the middle of the mountains. She felt the slight exhaustion, but quickly took aim at two others. She lifted her hands and brought them down quick and fierce. Two lightning bolts came from the sky and struck the dragons. They fell like stones.

Three down.

The two that were headed toward the village stopped and instead located their threat. They came after her. She a ball of fire formed in her hands. She threw it toward the two and watched as it grew bigger until it consumed both dragons, turning them to ash in the air.

She turned her eyes toward the battle. Three of the dragons had fled the battle, flying toward safety. She took aim at another on the field, just as it opened its mouth to spurt fire, she filled it with a pulsing light until the beast exploded with the pressure.

She heard the cheer of her people as they gained momentum against the invading army. The army was falling back, retreating. She laughed.

Her eyes caught sight of her husband, fighting with… Jeston! She watched their quick movements, watched the swords connect over and over again. A heavy shadow encompassed them and she watched as a dragon flew behind Edward. Before it could even open its mouth, a loud bolt of lightning hit its back. The beast howled in agony, distracting Jeston enough for Edward to push his sword into Jeston's chest. Relieved he was no longer in immediate danger, she turned her focus back on the dragon, finishing it off with a quick flick of her wrist.

A loud cheer erupted from below. Tiemp's army cheered in victory as the enemy began to back away and surrender. She could no longer see the dragons. The skies cleared as she relaxed her magic and turned to find Edward in the field once more.

How had she lost him so quickly?

So distracted with the battle below, she did not notice the dark looming dragon flying straight toward her. Murder and vengeance in its eyes. When she caught the dark shadow heading toward her, she was stunned. There was no time to do anything.

She screamed and covered herself, as though it would save her. She never even got to say goodbye.

She expected the heat of the flame, but it never came. She peeked out from under her arms, to see Edward standing next to her. His sword was raised above his head, slicing the beast's underbelly and creating a deep painful gash.

The wounded dragon cried as it tried to flap away. Bella stood and sent an electrical bolt off her hand and hit the dragon, sending it in a spiral of charred flesh.

The crowd roared below them in victory. Edward grasped tightly onto her hand and rose there in twined hands in the air. The crowd cheered and she smiled, a joy so satisfying she could hardly stand it.

She turned toward her prince and he brought her in a tight embrace. His lips clashed down on hers and unlike before, there was no hint of goodbye in this kiss. This kissed was filled with victories and promises for more. She buried her fingers in his hair and giggled slightly when she heard the cheers get louder.

Nothing could ruin this for them.

Of course, until something did.

A shrill shriek pulled them apart and Edward stood in front of Bella, protecting her from the unknown threat.

Bella peeked around his shoulder. Vlasta stood in front of them, her wicked red hair flowing wildly around her face, her black eyes filled with hate.

"You killed him!" she screamed. A crackle of energy surrounding her body and making it shake. Edward could not protect her against Vlasta. A sword had no chance against her magic… magic that was much like Bella's. Bella made to move around him, but he kept his arm around her waist and her body behind his.

"Vlasta leave now and I might spare your life," Edward growled. She cackled in laughter, throwing her head back.

"Like you could possibly hurt me!" she said and Bella witnessed something dark in her eyes. Vlasta was driven crazy with grief. She had no bounds. Quickly, before Edward could even react she snuck out from behind him and stepped toward the sorceress.

"No, but I can!" Bella snapped and Vlasta turned her glassy eyes on Bella, a hint of glee lighting the black orbs.

"Oh really? A Fay for less than a few months and suddenly you think you know as much as I? How about it Edward? A lover for a lover?" Vlasta growled. She raised her arm and raised it toward Bella. Bella took a stance.

"NO!" Edward yelled and just as a dark light emitted from Vlasta's fingers he jumped ahead of Bella, taking the blow that sent him back into the grass. Bella screamed in fright and anger and turned toward the evil witch. She shot a bright light from her hand and towards Vlasta's chest.

She grunted with the unexpected force and tossed a spell toward Bella. Bella deflected it and shot another spell and another and another, until all Vlasta could do was deflect. She backed away from Bella, trying to gain the upper hand, but Bella did not give up. She continued to shoot powerful spells until Vlasta was backed to the very edge of the cliff. With one powerful push of light, Vlasta lost her footing and fell backward over the cliff, a loud scream echoing off her lips as she fell.

Bella fell to her knees trying to catch her breath and fight the exhaustion that trickled down her bones.

"Bella!" Alice's yelp gave Bella the energy to stand and make her way back to Edward, whose head was resting on Alice's lap.

Bella knelt beside him. Something was wrong. He was…translucent.

"What's going on?" Bella questioned in fear.

"I have to, Bella. I can't heal this. I have to!" Alice tried to explain, but Bella couldn't understand why Edward was suddenly disappearing before her eyes.

"Where is he going? What are you doing to him?" she screeched, took his hand but could feel it slowly fading from her grasp.

"He's going where he could be healed. He needs to be healed. If he stays he'll die," Alice said, but Bella couldn't understand any of it. She could only focus on his face.

His eyes opened and instead of the striking green eyes, she saw only a shadow of the color. A sob caught on her throat.

"Bella?" he questioned.

"I love you, I love you so much. Find your way back to me," she begged. His eyes were fuzzy with confusion.

"Always," he whispered, saying exactly what she needed to hear, even if he didn't know what was happening.

She bent to kiss him. His lips lasted for only a moment before Bella could feel nothing but air under her mouth. She curled within herself and cried. He was gone.

Alice wrapped her arms around the heartbroken princess.

"I wish I could heal the pain you feel," Alice whispered, holding her tightly.

Bella felt lost. Her world had no meaning.

**_Okay, so kind of left off at a sad note for both worlds. Anyway I have two chapters left before the end and I promise everything will end happily.  
Thoughts?_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**CHAPTER NINETEEN **_

"I like this one the most," Kate said, looking up into her grandfather's faded green eyes. Edward's eyes crinkled in delight. His smile brought the wrinkles around his eyes.

"Me too, Katie, me too," he answered kissing the blonde child's head and staring at the picture with the daisy chain tiara and twig made crown.

"You loved her lots?" the five-year-old girl asked. The room waited for his response. His daughter and son-in-law wondering the same question.

"I loved her lots," he said again. He rested against the crisp sheets and tried to push the saddening thoughts away. Kate had asked about the photo many times, wondered about the girl with the flowers in her hair. He had kept it hidden for so long. The memories in the old dusted book were much too bittersweet to go back to. So he told her it was a story for another day.

She asked about almost every picture. She asked when she saw the flowers. Asked about the glittering crowns decorating their teenaged heads. Asked about the girl in the wedding gown that was not her grandmother. Each picture, each question, he held off for another day.

It was a memory trip he had postponed for much too long. He hadn't realized how much he had missed Bella. He hadn't forgotten about her. That was almost impossible. He would feel her sometimes as he sat on the old dock they use to camp at. See her smile when he least suspected it. Smell her skin as he faded to sleep.

He hadn't forgotten her, but he had put her away. Her looks had faded into a shadowed silhouette.

Seeing the pictures was like reliving his whole life with her. It opened doors he had shut tight. For a long time after she was gone, he wanted to do exactly what she asked him not too. He wanted to forget. He hadn't though. He had kept the promise unconsciously it seemed.

Explaining the smallest details had come effortlessly. He hadn't remembered so clearly in forever. It was almost as though watching a very old video. Everything came back, from the way her hair floated in the wind to the very words he spoke to her.

Bella had kept her promise to. She was always there. She was there when he married. She was there when he brought his daughter into the world. She was there when the years took his wife and he could feel her now, as the years prepared to take him.

"Do you ever think you'll see her again?" Kate asked her bright jade eyes asking millions of questions. He looked up. His family surrounded him and he smiled as tears spilled over his daughters cheeks. She knew the answer.

"I think I will," he told his small granddaughter. She smiled up at him.

"Will you meet her in Tiemp? Will you be her prince again?" she asked. She was astonished with the world he had created as a child. She had fallen in love with the kingdom, the people, and the magic. It was all pretend, he had told her, but her fruitful mind refused to believe it. Tiemp was real to her.

"I just might," he said and she opened the photo album back up stopping to stare at the small girl with soft brunette hair and warm chocolate eyes.

"Good. I think she misses you," Kate said, closing he book once more and climbing off the bed. She left the photo album on the table next to him.

"Come on, Kate, let's go get some food," her father said and she followed along giddily. Edward turned to stare at his daughter. She smiled and took a step closer to the bed. She sat on the edge carefully.

"Why did you never tell me?" she asked, taking her father's hand and playing with his fingers.

"It was a story for another day," he joked and she sent a soft smile.

"I'd like to think that you and mama will be together," she whispered and looked down, her bronze hair falling in her face.

"I loved you mother. Very much. She found me when I didn't think I would ever see light again, but she knew about Bella. She understood I'd never love another woman like I loved Bella. She understood and for that I love your mother," Edward explained.

His daughter looked up with a smile.

"I wish I had a chance to meet her," she said. Edward smiled.

"She would have adored you. Like I do," he said and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She cried into his neck.

"I love you, Daddy," she whispered. He patted her head. This was the hardest part, he thought. Saying goodbye. It always was.

"I love you too, sweet pea," he whispered back. She pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"I'm going to go check on, Katie," she said, and stood from the bed. He watched her go and rested against the sheet, feeling very tired.

He opened the book beside his bed and stared at the picture of the two children. They were happy and in Tiemp. He wondered if that was where Bella decided to go. After all, time didn't exist in Tiemp.

Hours passed and soon Edward lost hold of the world. He was floating it seemed, drifting into the real world and back again into blissful blackness. Sometimes he picked up the words being said to him and sometimes they faded away. Sometimes he noticed the people around him and sometimes he was absolutely sure he was alone.

For a brief moment he wondered if that was what dying felt like. Such peace.

He fell asleep then. The exhaustion came quick and suddenly and dragged him under before he could even think. He had never fallen asleep so quickly. At least he thought he was asleep.

He seemed to travel in his sleep. He witnessed memories. He said hello to people he had said goodbye to a long time ago. He saw familiar face after familiar face, but never the one he wanted to see.

Then suddenly… he stopped moving and woke in a very vague place.


	20. Chapter 20

_**CHAPTER TWENTY **_

"Why did you do it?" she had whispered sometime after his disappearance. The army still cheering beneath their feet, unaware what had happened to their beloved prince.

"The spell was beyond even my abilities. I could not heal him. He was too gone," Alice tried to explain.

"Will he be back?" Bella asked, confused and hurt. She remembered Alice having to use the same exact spell with Jasper.

"I have not a clue. When were taught the spell we are warned to only use it in dire emergencies. To do everything else possible before using it and it could only be used on those close to death. The fact that it worked showed how extreme his injuries were," Alice said. Bella felt the tears well in her eyes.

"He needs to come back. He needs to," she begged and Alice held her once again, trying to soothe her.

Bella prayed, she wished, she hoped, he would come back to her. He had promised after all.

Day after day passed and Bella grew accustomed to her life. Her pain did not heal, but she learned to live with it.

Time did not help.

She was what she needed to be in the light of day, but at night, when she wrapped herself in her covers and tried to warm herself in the empty bed she was herself. She was not the Queen of Fuego. She was a girl. She was a lonely girl who cried herself to sleep.

Time did not help.

She missed him. She missed him so much that it caused a physical pain in her chest.

She missed his smile. She missed the way his hair flopped perfectly onto his forehead. She missed the way his eyes would light when he looked at her. She missed the way his arms would encircle her and make her feel safe.

She was not the only one.

She knew the kingdom wanted their prince back as well. They grieved with her.

But she could not let the grief bring her down. She had to be brave, because though she needed her Edward, her people needed her.

A smaller someone needed her to be brave.

She sat in her room a warm summer day, the first of the season. She rocked back in forth in her chair and hummed softly. Her arms around a small bundle of cloth. She smiled down and continued her song.

On days like this, the grief was not as strong. She could place it aside in order to be happy for a while.

Her door was thrown open and Alice sauntered into the room. Bella looked up, startled.

"Bella…" she said slowly. Bella sat up, slowly, wrapping the bundle in her arms and staring at her friend.

"It's time," she whispered a warm smile overcoming her features. Bella felt a bubble of excited laughter come from her. She walked toward Alice.

"Truly?" she asked almost afraid to hope for it.

"Yes. Hurry! Go and meet him! He's sure to be confused," Alice said, a bright smile over taking her features and making her glow.

"Where do I go?" she asked.

"The very place he left," Alice answered and Bella handed the bundle to Alice. Lifting her skirts so she would not trip, Bella ran. Her steps echoed throughout the cardio and the guards sent her curious glances as she breezed past them. She could not escape the castle fast enough.

She ran out the doors and toward the cliffs edge. The sun light lit her skin and warmed her. The breeze blew her hair around face as she stared around the cliffs edge.

Something strange happened to the air. It cackled with intensity and the wind sped up, blowing her hair every which way and spinning around the very spot she had lost him a year ago.

She watched in amazement as the world seemed to shift, expand, and shrink all in that very spot, until a figure began to appear.

She watched, tears forming, as his copper hair came into view, then his strong jaw, wide soldiers, until he was there, laying on the grass. He groaned, sitting slowly and standing on wobbly legs. He did not spot her right away. Instead his eyes focused on the villages and town instead, and then scanning the castle before they finally landed on her. She smiled, giving him a moment to adjust.

He smiled too. His features glowing as he looked down on himself in wonder.

"Where are we?" he asked. He recognized her. Her breath caught.

"Tiemp, of course," she said, laughing in breathless wonder. Her arms ached to hold him in her arms. He was here. He was really here and she wanted to touch him and memorize the feel of him.

"And you're here? You're alive and well?" he said, stepping forward and stumbling a bit in his haste. She rushed forward grabbed his arms to support him. He cradled her face with his warm hands. She couldn't stop staring at him.

Had it been so long? She embraced him then, her face burying into his neck. She could finally breathe again and the air had never seemed so heavenly. He smelled of summer and wind. His hands wrapped around her waist and she wanted to be closer, to melt into him.

"Of course. And you are as well?" she whispered, her eyes watering as she placed a hand on his chest, feeling the steady pounding of his heart. It was wonderful. She felt the tears slide down her cheek. He was here.

The thought replayed in her mind, stealing anything else she should have worried about.

"Of course. I do not remember where I went," he said into her hair.

She shook her head. It did not matter. He was here.

"I do not care. So long as you are with me now," she said, smiling.

"I think I was without you, for a very long time. I was…it was… " he could not find words to explain. Instead his grip on her tightened and his face scurried deeper into her hair, taking a breath of his own. The pain escaping both their chests as they were reunited.

"Ssh. We are together now and I love you and that is all that matters," she breathed, holding his face within her hands.

"I love you, too," he said, leaning down to kiss her, wrapping her lips in a kiss so filled with love and joy, Bella could barely stand on her feet.

A cough alerted them of another presence. Edward pulled away and stared at Alice.

"Well, as much as your love fills me with glee," she said, a smile over coming her features in a teasing manner, "We have a visitor."

Bella's eyes landed on the baby in Alice's arms. She walked to meet her and take the baby. The little girl gurgled, happy to be returned to her mother. She turned back to Edward with a smile. His eyes widened as he stared at the child that look remarkably like him.

"Her name is Ren. She's wanted to meet her father," Bella whispered and Edward smile grew. He stared at the baby girl with warm brown eyes and copper colored hair. She also looked amazingly familiar, but he could not place it. His arms ached to hold her.

"How long have I been gone?" he asked, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around both his wife and daughter.

"Long enough. So long as you are here and you never leave again," Bella whispered, stealing a quick kiss.

"Forever."

"Come, your kingdom awaits," she said, taking his hand and pulling him toward the castle, for it was time to live their life and raise their family. It was time to be in love and to be happy.

And that was all that truly mattered.

For now and forever.

The End


End file.
